


Corazón de Acero

by Van_Krausser



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Baby Bang del Live Journal, Implied Slash, M/M, Marvel Universe, Prompt Fic, Universo Alterno, ¡Templarios y Cruzadas!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Sir Thomas Hiddleston es un Caballero Templario que acompaña a Ricardo I, Corazón de León, a recuperar la ciudad de Jerusalem de manos de Saladino.Sin embargo, pese a los fuertes votos de obediencia y castidad que ha hecho para esta empresa, al conocer a Chris Hemswort, conocido como el Heraldo de Acre, y entre los cristianos como el Primer Traidor de la Fe en la Ciudad de Jerusalem, su lealtad y su fe se verán gravemente comprometidas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita para el Baby Bang en Live Journal, en el 2013. Han pasado varios años, y apenas lo estoy retomando para darle un final digno, después de haberlo abandonado. Mea culpa, lo admito. El fic (y quienes lo esperaban) sufrieron nuevamente de mis malas decisiones. Pero aquí está, y esta vez, será para terminarlo.
> 
> Esto resultó ser demasiado canon con la historia real, y me desvié del prompt original, pero la idea intenta ser la misma. Un poco de violencia, otro tanto de muerte de personajes secundarios y extras, y no mucho p0rn, porque en serio, no puedo, no puedo escribirlo como Dios manda =(
> 
> El prompt original lo lanzó DestielWinchi. Aquí el texto:  
> "Thomas es un caballero que solo desea ver la sangre correr, movido por la lealtad a una iglesia corrupta, cabalga en las llanuras de Jerusalén cazando traidores a la religión, envuelto en cruzada de sangre, guiado por el grito de las águilas. Hasta que encontrará que su fe no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarle de las bajas pasiones que despierta un Heraldo de Acre. (Incentivos: Batallas sangrientas, caballos, bashing religioso, los Capitanes de los escuadrones deben mantener la misma dieta sexual que los curas de su religión, no majorcharacterdeath)"
> 
> El arte de esta historia estuvo a cargo de evian_fork. En poco, recupero los gifs.

**La Victoria de Saladino; Liberación de Jerusalén.**

 

Corría el año de 1187. En las regiones del Oriente se sentían los grandes cambios que se fraguaban por parte del sultán Al-NāsirSalāh ad-DīnYūsufibnAyyūb y los ejércitos de Alá, entre victorias y reconquistas de varias ciudades de Tierra Santa. El gran botín, por supuesto, era la ciudad de Jerusalén; el fragor de las batallas ya se escuchaba en sus puertas y murallas.

Los caballeros de Jerusalén, sintiéndose abandonados por sus reyes y el Papa, tomaron la fatal decisión de  arriesgarse, aprestándose para ir a la guerra contra el sultán y sus ejércitos. Con la reliquia de la Vera Cruz como su arma de Fe, se lanzaron a la batalla sin considerar las terribles consecuencias de su decisión. Emboscados en el territorio de los Cuernos de Hattin, las provisiones y el agua de los caballeros se acabaron. De esa forma, fueron derrotados y masacrados por su fe.

Meses después, el sultán logró el asedio contra Jerusalén, tomándola y liberándola del corrupto sistema católico. Por su orden, la vida de los descendientes de los caballeros de la Batalla de Hattin fue respetada. En lugar del baño de sangre que se esperaba en la reconquista de la ciudad, ésta fue lavada con agua de rosas y purificada de toda violencia y rencor, estableciendo una convivencia de armonía y paz.

Christopher, el segundo hijo de uno de los caballeros derrotados, Sir Craigh Hemsworth, al igual que los demás sobrevivientes, decidió escucharlo y aceptar la paz que les ofrecía.

De entre todos los extranjeros, fue el primer inglés que se convirtió al Islam, agradecido por la magnanimidad de Al-NāsirSalāh ad-DīnYūsufibnAyyūb, mejor conocido como Saladino.

 

 

**Ricardo de Inglaterra y El ejército de Cristo.**

**Verano de 1190. Año del Señor.**

 

Ataviado con su armadura y luciendo la cruz que los identificaba en la causa del rescate de Jerusalén, Sir Thomas Hiddleston escuchaba con atención las palabras apasionadas y llenas de coraje del nuevo Rey de Inglaterra, Ricardo I.

Como muchos otros habitantes del país, había viajado una gran distancia desde las tierras de Westminster, para unirse a la causa que el Rey Cruzado dirigiría. Estaban a punto de embarcarse hacia Tierra Santa y ya sentía su sangre hervir, debido a la indignación por la pérdida de los territorios cristianos a manos de ese hombre infiel y renuente a la Iglesia, aquel que se conocía como Saladino.

Mientras escuchaba a su rey y dirigente, levantó la silenciosa promesa de que no descansaría hasta que la ciudad de Jerusalén volviera a ser propiedad de la cristiandad, y su familia recibiera las indulgencias que se les prometían a quienes se unieran a la cruzada.

De esa forma, aceptó los votos de castidad y fidelidad que el ejército imponía y se enfocó en ser hombre de palabra.

Sin importar las consecuencias de ello.


	2. Primera parte

— 1 —

 

**Palacio de Saladino. Ciudad de Jerusalén.**

**Año del Señor, 1191. Finales de Febrero**

 

El hermoso recinto en donde el Sultán tenía su residencia, tenía una inusual actividad esa mañana.

Se encontraban reunidos con él un buen número de consejeros, entre los pertenecientes a la corte, y varios nobles de familias de alcurnia. Discutían, sentados a su alrededor en la enorme sala que fungía como el centro de audiencias, el peligro al que se enfrentaban, representado en el ejército cruzado que se dirigía hacia ahí.

El sultán levantó la vista hacia uno de los largos corredores, a una de las puertas que daba acceso al lugar. Sonrió discretamente al ver en ella a un alto encapuchado que hablaba con el guardia que le impedía el acceso. Cuando éste buscó al soberano con la mirada, Saladino hizo un levísimo movimiento con su cabeza, mismo que fue suficiente para que al recién llegado se le permitiera pasar.

Este caminó con paso seguro por el corredor, sintiendo las miradas de los presentes sobre él. Un incómodo silencio se hizo en los primeros segundos de su presencia, mismo que fue roto por un creciente coro de murmullos desaprobatorios por parte de los asistentes a la reunión.

Ignorando lo que se había desatado a su paso, continuó hasta quedar a dos metros del sultán, descubriéndose por completo mientras saludaba respetuosamente al soberano. Este le sonrió con indulgencia y devolvió el saludo.

—Bienvenido seáis, Hijo Bendecido de Hemsworth.

Chris levantó su azul mirada hacia su interlocutor, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—Mi familia os envía sus saludos, alteza –dijo en un perfecto árabe–. Recibid nuestro eterno agradecimiento por vuestra magnánima atención, al enviar al médico de la corte para tratar las dolencias de mi madre. Su salud muestra una considerable mejoría.

Saladino asintió con un gesto y lo invitó a tomar asiento a su lado, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda como demanda de silencio hacia sus consejeros.

—Vuestra familia y vos mismo, tenéis mi estima, Christopher. Habéis correspondido con una gran lealtad a lo poco que he hecho por vosotros. Eso es muy valioso para mí.

Chris se acomodó en donde el sultán le había indicado, dispuesto a escuchar lo que se discutía en el lugar. A pesar de que no era bien visto por la gran mayoría de nobles musulmanes y consejeros del sultán y que muchos lo relegaban por su origen sajón y lo juzgaban por su antigua religión como un posible traidor, había sido llamado por Saladino debido a que él conocía el movimiento de los caballeros europeos, gracias a su padre. A juicio del sultán, Christopher podía resultar de ayuda para tomar las decisiones más acertadas para la batalla que se avecinaba.

El soberano le tenía una gran simpatía, puesto que había sido el primero de los cristianos en convertirse a su religión, no por imposición, sino por admiración hacia él, así como por la convicción que mostró al conocer los valores morales que aprendía diariamente del Corán.

Su estima era aún mayor cuando consideraba que el joven lo había hecho aún con el conocimiento de que él mismo había sido el responsable de la muerte de su padre, y no le guardaba rencor alguno.

La asamblea continuó. Después de una larga jornada de deliberaciones, consejos y arengas dichas a veces entre gritos, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que debían alistarse para la batalla.

Ni Saladino o algún otro de los presentes pudo ver el gesto de desilusión del joven extranjero mientras salía del salón, puesto que casi en el momento de despedirse del sultán, se había colocado la capucha que lo ocultaba de miradas indiscretas.

No deseaba la guerra, pero era inevitable. Y él tendría que decidir entre su sangre y su fe.

 

 

 

**Ciudad de Akka (Antigua Tolemaida)**

**Amanecer del 8 de junio del Año del Señor, 1191.**

 

—¡Tierra, Señor! ¡Tierra a la vista!

Ante el grito del vigía en la torreta del mástil, los tres oficiales salieron del área de los camarotes de la capitanía. Sir Thomas, junto al rey Ricardo y dos hombres más, observaron por algunos minutos la oscurecida silueta de la ciudad de Akka, apenas iluminada por las antorchas y las luces en el interior de algunas ventanas de la fortaleza que miraban hacia el mar.

Thomas desvió su vista a un costado, al valle que se extendía hacia la cordillera más cercana, divisando también varios puntos de luz, tal vez algunas antorchas distribuidas en el campamento levantado ante la muralla de la ciudad. Imaginó que se trataba del desfalleciente grupo de caballeros templarios que permanecían apostados en el sitio contra Akka desde hacía varios meses.

No logro ver movimiento alguno en medio del campamento —comentó uno de los jóvenes soldados, hijo de un noble, con tono neutral, como si fuese un pensamiento dicho en voz alta—. Tal vez no son nuestros ejércitos, y hemos perd…

—Sir Laines —interrumpió el soberano con voz grave, obligándolo a volverse hacia él. El joven tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco al ver la apasionada ira en la mirada del Rey ante sus fatalistas divagaciones—. Nuestro Señor Jesucristo no permitirá que sus ejércitos tengan pérdidas. Por ello hemos sido enviados hasta aquí. Os prohíbo que habléis de derrotas y fatalidades como esas.

Por el rabillo del ojo y con una levísima sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios, Thomas observó al muchacho, quien asintió sumamente apenado por haber abierto la boca sin pensar. No volvería a cometer un error como ese en lo sucesivo. —Sí, majestad.

El soberano volvió a fijar su mirada atenta y calculadora hacia la ciudad, trazando los posibles planes de ataque y defensa que la flota debía utilizar. 

—Señores —dijo nuevamente en voz alta y grave—. Debemos verificar nuestras posiciones para el momento del desembarco. Considero que éste sería un buen tiempo para que reviséis su armamento y pongáis al corriente a vuestros hombres. Sir Thomas —se escuchó un murmullo entre los oficiales al irse desbandando cada uno a cumplir sus obligaciones, mientras el rey Ricardo esperaba que Tom acudiera.

Éste se acercó sin cambiar su gesto imperturbable. —Os escucho, Majestad —dijo, esperando alguna orden en especial.

—Vos sabéis que esta es una misión de extraordinaria importancia, y que cualquier movimiento en falso podría arruinarla. Confío en vuestro juicio para llevar el desembarco en el campamento con la mayor rapidez posible. Las catapultas deben estar en posición al iniciar el asedio, y los arqueros preparados en la retaguardia de las escalas.

—Será de esa forma, Majestad. No os defraudaremos.

—Lo sé, Sir Thomas —el soberano volteó un momento hacia él, encontrando sus miradas. Compartieron una breve sonrisa  de entendimiento, antes de volver ambos su vista hacia la ciudad, más cercana y definida a la mortecina luz del alba—. Os he observado. Vuestra pasión al defender la causa del Señor es admirable, así como la habilidad con la que manejáis la espada. Seremos bendecidos con la victoria.

Tom asintió con un gesto, escuchando sin volverse los pasos del Rey alejándose hacia la parte posterior de la cubierta del barco en el que viajaban.

Sabía que la conquista del puerto les aseguraría el paso hacia Jerusalén, y si contaban con el favor divino, cumplirían rápidamente con su encomienda; así podrían volver a Inglaterra con la salvación ganada y el favor del Rey sobre sus cabezas. Y con mucha suerte, se verían también libres de los votos de castidad que habían hecho al incorporarse a la orden del ejército de Caballeros Templarios, incluso antes de regresar a su tierra natal.

Suspiró, pensando que la jornada sería ardua. Tenían varios meses en absoluta abstinencia, y eso empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. Más aún, porque su ansiedad se veía espoleada continuamente por la compañía de sus compañeros de batalla.

Sonrió con ironía al pensar en eso. Porque él, Sir Thomas William Hiddleston, uno de los más fieros combatientes y leal seguidor del Rey, tenía un secreto celosamente guardado. Uno que sólo lograba apaciguar en el fragor de la batalla, pero que luego volvía con más fuerza, cuando la compañía masculina era lo único que tenía a su alrededor en las noches solitarias y llenas de sueños impíos.

Subió la mirada hacia el cielo sin borrar su sonrisa, recordándose por quincuagésima vez que había sido él mismo, en su impulsivo celo y su absurdo patriotismo, quien se había impuesto esa penitencia.

El Señor debía estar riéndose a carcajadas de él por eso.

 

 

 — 2 —

 

**Campamento de Saladino.**

**A varios kilómetros de la Ciudad de Akka.**

**Atardecer del 8 de junio del Año del Señor, 1191.**

 

Después de la jornada de patrullaje en los alrededores del campamento sarraceno, Chris salió de la tienda que le correspondía para prepararse para la oración de la tarde junto a otros soldados. Sin embargo, la familiar silueta del sultán sobre una pequeña loma, un tanto alejado del campamento, viendo con insistente obsesión hacia la ciudad, llamó su atención poderosamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Saladino.

Aunque la arena amortiguaba un poco el ruido de sus pasos, el sultán volteó ligeramente su rostro al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Chris lo saludó con gran respeto, deteniéndose varios centímetros detrás de él.

—Christopher, Alá sea con vos —devolvió el saludo, sonriendo con un muy leve gesto. Después de eso, volvió su mirada hacia la ciudad.

—Os he notado intranquilo, Alteza —inició Chris su conversación, mostrándose preocupado.  

Saladino sonrió nuevamente, más su expresión se agravó un poco. —Sois observador, Christopher. Es verdad que me hallo intranquilo, puesto que me han informado que ha llegado un nuevo ejército de infieles europeos a la ciudad de Akka.

Chris dirigió su vista hacia el valle, percatándose de que los soldados templarios habían levantado varias hogueras en el campamento. El resplandor de las mismas podía observarse fácilmente desde esa distancia. Era una situación inusual, ya que en los últimos días, lo único que se había visto ante la muralla de la ciudad eran solitarias y muy delgadas columnas de humo.

—Alteza, no veo el motivo de vuestra intranquilidad. Habéis vencido ejércitos completos para resguardar vuestros territorios, y el favor divino os ha librado de un gran contrincante.

—Me sorprende vuestra actitud, Christopher. Ellos son vuestro pueblo, vuestra gente. Y la forma en que habéis aceptado lo ocurrido en Hattin…

—Toda guerra tiene consecuencias desastrosas, Alteza —interrumpió el joven en voz baja—. Sabíamos que mi padre, tarde o temprano, terminaría sus días en el fragor de alguna batalla. Por otra parte, he descubierto que la Iglesia Católica romana tiene demasiada ambición como para proteger realmente una fe verdadera. Eso me ayuda a ver a los soldados de esa iglesia como invasores, y no como protectores, a pesar de que ellos son parte de mi origen.

El árabe se volvió completamente hacia él al escucharlo, observándolo atento. Chris lo veía también con actitud tranquila, aunque una leve sombra de tristeza empañaba su mirada. Saladino asintió, sonriéndole esta vez con gran simpatía.

—Por favor, acompañadme en mi oración. Vuestra integridad me reconforta.

Chris permaneció con el sultán hasta el ocaso, compartiendo ese momento de devoción.

Ninguno imaginó que ese hecho había despertado mayores recelos y envidias entre algunos emires y consejeros del sultán. No confiaban en ese extranjero, y la fuerte simpatía que Saladino sentía hacia él, les emponzoñaba el corazón. Más de uno tuvo la secreta esperanza de verlo morir en la siguiente batalla.

Sin embargo, el destino jugaría sus propias cartas, puesto que, aunque el desembarco del ejército templario en la costa cercana al campamento se hizo de forma diligente, tal como Thomas había asegurado al rey inglés que ocurriría, no contaron con que esa misma noche, debido a cierto grado de agotamiento por la reciente batalla en Chipre, aunado al viaje de varios meses, y las enfermedades que asolaban el campamento, muchos de los recién llegados enfermarían. Entre ellos, el mismo rey Ricardo.

 

 

**Campamento del Ejército Templario Inglés**

**Inmediaciones de la Ciudad de Akka**

**Finales de Junio del Año del Señor, 1191.**

 

Pasaron varios días de incertidumbre.

Ambos bandos permanecían expectantes, unos por la inactividad y el que no se produjera ningún ataque a la ciudad, y otros por el desenlace que tendría la enfermedad del rey.

Eso, hasta que Ricardo de Inglaterra mandó llamar a Tom para encomendarle una misión especial.

Cuando el oficial entró a la tienda del monarca, su preocupación se acrecentó al ver su estado, casi agónico. Se arrodilló a un lado del provisional lecho del enfermo, y le hizo saber que esperaba sus órdenes.

—Majestad…

—Sir Thomas —el soberano apenas abrió los ojos al escucharlo—. Tengo una delicada encomienda para vos.  

Ante el silencio que continuó, Tom tomó la iniciativa.

—Decidme, Señor. Haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para hacer cumplir vuestra encomienda.

Ricardo sonrió débilmente, tratando de que el agotamiento no lo venciera. Levantó su mano derecha, misma que el oficial sujetó, más como una afirmación a sus palabras. Le dolía ver al monarca en ese estado.

—Debéis ir al campamento sarraceno… y solicitar a Saladino una reunión… él y yo… —Thomas parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. Trató de cuestionarlo, más el enfermo lo atajó—. Sé que mi decisión os ha sorprendido, sir Thomas… pero es necesario utilizar la política de vez en cuando… y esta es una de esas veces.

—P-pero, Señor… reuniros con el enemigo…

—Creedme, amigo mío. No poseo la fuerza suficiente como para sostener una espada. Este es el peor momento para tratar de librar una batalla… Mucho menos, para pensar que podríamos ganarla.

Thomas consideró sus palabras. Tenía mucha razón, puesto que él no era el único enfermo. Una gran parte del ejército que había permanecido meses en asedio estaba en iguales o peores condiciones de salud, y el contagio se extendía hacia los ingleses.

—Majestad, cumpliré con vuestra orden —dijo al fin, tratando de ver el beneficio en esa decisión—. Iré a prepararme para ello.

Ricardo dictó entonces a su ministro un breve escrito, solicitando la reunión, y después de firmarla, se la entregó a Tom, quien ataviado solamente con una parte de su armadura, empuñando uno de los estandartes de la casa real, y acompañado por una minúscula comitiva, se apresuró a llevar el mensaje.

 

 

— 3 —

 

**Campamento de Saladino.**

**A varios kilómetros de la Ciudad de Akka.**

 

Poco después de mediodía, la comitiva llegó al campamento sarraceno.

Ante la mirada recelosa de los árabes, los enviados desmontaron de sus cabalgaduras y se presentaron ante varios guardias enviados para recibirlos. Chris se encontraba entre ellos, oculto por la capucha oscura, sirviendo de traductor al guardia principal. A pesar del nerviosismo de los ingleses, eso no pasó desapercibido para Thomas, menos aun cuando les indicó el camino a seguir, y él pudo ver la descuidada barba rubia que asomaba por debajo de la capucha, que también reconoció como parte de la vestimenta de los templarios de Jerusalén. Los guardias los llevaron hacia la tienda de Saladino, quien los esperaba justo en la entrada, sentado con varios de sus ministros a sus lados. Frente a ellos había varios cojines sobre un hermoso y colorido tapete, dispuesto para los recién llegados, quienes tomaron asiento cuando se les indicó.

Chris se paró detrás del Sultán sin descubrirse, y se dedicó a traducir las palabras del mensajero, y después, el pergamino que el Rey enviara.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mismo que Thomas aprovechó para observar al encapuchado con cierta curiosidad. Su estatura, su complexión y su porte no eran lo común entre los soldados árabes. Más le parecía estar viendo a un europeo, tal vez germano, o inglés.

Tuvo que esforzarse para poner atención al ver que se inclinaba mientras el Sultán le decía algo, y en seguida se erguía tenso, sin dejar de ver al árabe. Al segundo asentimiento de cabeza de Saladino, se volvió hacia los mensajeros y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Su Alteza se niega a reunirse con vuestro rey —dijo con voz neutra—. Os entregará la respuesta por escrito.

—¿Qué? ¿Habéis dicho que se niega a tener una reunión con el Rey de Inglaterra? —Thomas no evitó el gesto de desconcierto en su rostro, ni la pregunta que lo asaltó. Dejó que ésta ganara terreno a la prudencia—. ¿Por qué?

Chris lo observó con una mezcla de recelo y enfado, mientras la tensión aumentaba en sus hombros. Titubeó un segundo, volteando nuevamente con el sultán, y al notar que éste mantenía su vista fija en él, agachó un poco la cabeza y volvió con el emisario.

—Su Alteza no ve qué utilidad podría tener una conversación con un hombre que asesinará en batalla. Por eso no habrá reunión.

Thomas se irguió un poco mientras los otros murmuraban entre sí.

—Decirlo de esa manera es una insolencia —dijo en voz moderada, pero con cierta fuerza en ella como para que su tono pasara desapercibido.

—Esa ha sido la decisión del Sultán y ninguno de vuestros argumentos tienen el peso suficiente para contradecirlo —refutó Chris, levantando la voz lo suficiente para hacer guardar silencio a los mensajeros—. No habrá reunión.

Otro de los caballeros se levantó entonces, confrontándolo. Su mirada brillaba con ira reprimida.

—Ningún hombre ha salido victorioso al enfrentarse con el rey Ricardo I de Inglaterra. A pesar de la enfermedad que lo aqueja ahora, él ha tratado de ser magnánimo y buscar alguna solución pacífica a esta contienda, mas ahora habrá consecuencias porque vosotros lo habéis rechazado.

Tom lo sujetó por un brazo, obligándolo a sentarse otra vez y guardarse su coraje. Saladino lo observó fijamente, y Chris tomó aire. Debía trabajar la diplomacia por su cuenta, a pesar de que el enfado se incrementaba ante ese prepotente extranjero.

—Esa ha sido la decisión del Sultán, caballeros —levantó la cabeza al decirlo, permitiendo que por primera vez, los emisarios pudieran ver sus ojos. Tom se sorprendió al ver el azul intenso en ellos, perdiendo momentáneamente el control de la situación—. Su Alteza ha librado extensos territorios de invasores bárbaros e infieles, y no ha tenido en sus manos más que la gloria de la victoria otorgada por Alá. 

Recuperada su cordura y arrodillándose aún sobre los cojines, Thomas decidió salvar la misión.

—Señor mío, disculpad nuestro atrevimiento. Tenéis razón —fijó su vista por un breve instante en Saladino, y asintió. En seguida, volvió a ver al traductor—. Nosotros sólo comunicamos el deseo del Rey, y sólo le llevaremos la respuesta de su Alteza. Por mi parte, lamento que las cosas tomen este rumbo, y espero que vuestro soberano recapacite en esta petición.

Chris guardó silencio, sin desviar su mirada de la del templario inglés. Parecía sincero, así que volvió a inclinarse hacia el sultán y tradujo sus palabras, haciéndole saber también que el rey Ricardo estaba enfermo. Éste le dio una breve instrucción en respuesta, y los despidió con un gesto mientras hablaba con su consejero principal. Chris se acercó entonces a los emisarios, indicándoles que lo siguieran.

—Su Alteza Saladino enviará a su rey la respuesta por escrito. Mientras tanto, os ruego que me acompañéis.

Los guió en silencio hacia otra amplia carpa, en donde les ofreció agua y algunas frutas, mismas que los emisarios aceptaron con agrado. Tom trató de hablar con él antes de que se retirara.

—Señor mío —lo buscó antes de que pudiese abandonar la carpa—. He de deciros que me habéis sorprendido demasiado.

Chris se descubrió entonces, mostrándole su rostro y la expresión todavía enfadada. Tom tuvo que admitir que el hombre ante sí no sólo lo había sorprendido. Realmente se sentía deslumbrado. Admiró sus facciones reacias y atractivas, enmarcadas por el cabello rubio oscuro, adornadas por sus ahora muy expresivos ojos azules, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Chris no se inmutó ante eso.

—¿Os extraña encontrar a un extranjero entre los consejeros de un sultán árabe?

—A decir verdad, sí, así es.

—Yo no veo nada extraño en ello —al ver que Tom levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión, trató de ser más claro—. Su Alteza Saladino ha sido un hombre magnánimo y compasivo con nosotros, y el prestar mis servicios en la corte es sólo una pequeña forma de agradecérselo.

—Yo he sabido que su Alteza es un hombre despiadado, especialmente con los cristianos.

—Quien os ha hablado así, miente. La ciudad de Jerusalén es una gran prueba de lo que os he dicho.

—Los cristianos de Jerusalén tuvieron que pagar un rescate que no habla de magnanimidad, señor. Saladino disfraza su codicia con benevolencia, y vos lo habéis creído, a pesar de que vuestros padres y hermanos perdieron la vida a manos de ese hombre bárbaro.

Chris sintió que volvía a enfurecerse ante las palabras del templario. No le iba a dar oportunidad de dejarlos en ridículo.

—Esto es una guerra, señor, y en las guerras se pierden vidas. No creo que vuestro rey se jacte de tener las manos limpias. Incluso vos, no podéis negar que vuestras manos también están manchadas por la sangre de inocentes.

—No he matado inocentes, sólo soldados e infieles en el campo de batalla. Y como decís, es una guerra. En algún momento vos mismo descubriréis que lo que os he dicho no es ninguna fantasía.

Se hizo un silencio espeso en la carpa, puesto que su discusión la habían escuchado todos los presentes, y nadie se atrevía a meterse entre ellos.

Chris trató de retirarse, pero Tom volvió a cerrarle el paso.

—Dejadme pasar.

—Escuchadme primero, porque no puedo entender aún cómo es que aceptasteis esas mentiras.

Chris derramó contra él la frustración y el enojo que alguna vez había compartido con su padre, antes de la batalla de Hattin, y el dolor que aún lo corroía debido a su muerte, por culpa de una iglesia sorda y ciega a su necesidad, a su pedido de ayuda. Crispó los puños y se irguió en toda su altura, ya con un gran disgusto reflejado en su rostro.

—¡Las únicas mentiras son las que vuestra Iglesia corrupta dice, prometiendo el cielo y ejércitos poderosos! ¡Y cuando las personas fieles y entregadas necesitan ayuda, se la niegan con tal impunidad y sin asomo de arrepentimiento! Eso, señor, ha sido lo que me obligó a aceptar la realidad. El rescate por nuestras vidas ni siquiera debería ser cuestionado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Thomas titubeó.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que había sucedido en la batalla de Hattin, y la forma en que la Iglesia se había negado a proporcionar ayuda por la falta de dinero. Sin embargo, el reproche de uno de los sobrevivientes de tal desgracia tenía mucho más peso sobre su conciencia que cualquier excusa que los obispos hubiesen dicho para esconder su ineptitud.

No pudo confrontar su mirada llena de una justificada ira, y tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Bajó la cabeza un momento, más casi en seguida volvió a buscar sus ojos e intentar enmendar su desplante.

—Lo lamento, tenéis razón —dijo en voz baja y actitud humilde—. He sido un tonto al tratar de juzgaros. Aceptad mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor.

Chris se desconcertó, mas no abandonó su actitud enfurecida. Decidió entonces darse a la fuga con alguna excusa rápida antes de permitirse bajar la guardia.

—Debo atender algunos asuntos de importancia con el sultán —dijo fríamente—. Volveré con el mensaje para vuestro rey.

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa con pasos rápidos, sin volver la vista ni una sola vez, seguido por la mirada acongojada del caballero inglés.

Poco antes del atardecer, los emisarios volvieron al campamento templario con la negativa de Saladino plasmada en tinta y un regalo frutal para Ricardo I.

Tom, por su parte, no había podido librarse de la desazón por una inminente batalla, y continuaba con el ánimo decaído. Porque al ser despedidos por el ministro principal del sultán, el extranjero que había cautivado su atención sólo se presentó para traducir sus palabras a unos y otros, y después de eso no se dejó ver más, dejándolo a él con el deseo de saber su nombre y obtener su simpatía.

Luego de entregar el mensaje al rey, Tom se retiró a su tienda, tratando de buscar consuelo en la oración de penitencia y la meditación.

Sin embargo, pese al uso del cilicio y el látigo para mitigar sus pensamientos, todo fue inútil.

Porque desde ese día, el recuerdo de unos ojos azules, de mirada profunda y enigmática, lo perseguiría por las noches y lo atormentaría por mucho tiempo.


	3. Segunda Parte

    — 4 —

**Campamento del Ejército Templario Inglés**

**Inmediaciones de la Ciudad de Akka.**

**Año del Señor, 1191.**

 

Pese a los deseos de muchos de sus oponentes, el rey Ricardo recobró la salud, y con ella, la responsabilidad de cumplir sus votos de reconquistar Tierra Santa y Jerusalén. Aunque el soberano inglés lamentó en gran manera que su homólogo árabe se negara a conferenciar con él, puesto que eso lo orillaba a iniciar la conquista de las ciudades, y la primera de ellas sería precisamente Akka.

El asalto inició casi de forma intempestiva, sin tregua ni misericordia, demostrando con hechos que la soberanía militar de los ingleses no era sólo un cuento.

Cada día, desde el amanecer y poco después del atardecer, las catapultas golpeaban con sus proyectiles las murallas de la ciudad, abriendo brechas en ellas, destruyendo la sólida seguridad que sus habitantes tenían de su resguardo, mientras los arqueros y los que sostenían las escalas aguardaban sus turnos para lograr la conquista cada vez más cercana. Jornadas de asedio y feroces ataques fueron debilitando a los defensores, quienes pedían desesperados la ayuda de Saladino, sin recibir más respuesta que la de soportar y continuar la batalla.

El último día de asedio, ataviado con su armadura y empuñando la espada con firmeza, al igual que la mayoría de los oficiales, Thomas escuchaba las órdenes que los capitanes gritaban a sus hombres, mientras aguardaba el momento clave para ingresar a la ciudadela principal y hacerse ya, definitivamente, con el control de Akka. Supuso que sería una batalla encarnizada y agobiante, pero también que ellos obtendrían la victoria.

Ricardo I de Inglaterra ingresó a la ciudad junto al Ejército Templario cuando los habitantes decidieron rendirse, exhaustos y desilusionados de Saladino. Y a pesar de la rendición, el baño de sangre fue inevitable.

Después de revisar varias edificaciones en busca de soldados musulmanes, Tom se dirigió hacia la plaza principal de la ciudadela, convertida en un macabro anfiteatro, en donde Ricardo permanecía con una rodilla en el piso y la espada clavada en un cadáver, con la vista fija en ninguna parte, en medio de los cuerpos de caballeros y musulmanes muertos, destrozados por el filo de las espadas y la ferocidad de los golpes recibidos. Se detuvo a su lado, observándolo con preocupación, hasta que el monarca levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba totalmente bañado de sangre, desde la cabeza cubierta por la capucha y la cota, hasta los pies, debido a los charcos del vital líquido derramado en las callejuelas de la ciudad. Tom imaginó que no tenía un aspecto muy distinto al del soberano. De hecho, le había costado trabajo despegar la espada de su mano, debido a la sangre coagulada en ella. Imaginando que tendría la misma situación, se apresuró en ayudarle con el arma.

—Majestad… 

—Sir Thomas—con la vista fija en el caballero que lo auxiliaba, permitió que le abriera los dedos, despegándolos con cuidado del metal—. Ha sido una dolorosa jornada. Pero hemos logrado ganar una batalla.

Tom le sonrió débilmente, quitándole el arma y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Ha sido vuestra victoria, Majestad.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia una de las fuentes que había en un extremo de la plazoleta en busca de agua.

—No lo he hecho yo todo…

—Majestad, veros en el fragor de la batalla nos inspira a lograr estas santas conquistas. Vos sois valeroso y lleno de arrojo, y no hay adversario que logre deteneros, mucho menos intimidaros. Incluso, Alteza, creo que Nuestro Señor ha puesto en vuestro corazón la valentía del león.

Ricardo bajó la cabeza, tratando de negar eso, pero uno de los soldados templarios que estaban cerca de ellos escuchó lo que el caballero había dicho, y rápidamente la voz se corrió.

En pocos minutos, muchos de los soldados templarios se acercaron a la plazoleta, iniciando un coro de vítores, en donde llamaban al soberano Corazón de León. Y no hubo poder humano que los hiciera desistir de hacerlo.

Poco después, mientras los soldados y algunos de los habitantes sobrevivientes limpiaban la ciudad de cadáveres y sangre entre lamentos, Ricardo I, ahora conocido como Corazón de León, se reunió con sus oficiales más cercanos. Debían planificar la siguiente estrategia, ahora que tenían Akka bajo su control.

—Para llegar a Jerusalén, debemos primero cruzar el territorio de Palestina —señaló el cartógrafo que los acompañaba, mostrando la franja en el mapa que sostenían en la mesa.

—Es una distancia considerable, Señor —comentó otro de los oficiales, calculando días y riesgos posibles—. ¿Dejaréis la ciudad de San Juan con alguna guardia?

—Dejar una parte del ejército sería restarnos fuerza, Sir Darius. Saladino no se quedará de brazos cruzados ante nuestra victoria, así que debemos estar preparados y fortalecidos, y la única forma es permaneciendo unidos.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con los prisioneros, Señor? —cuestionó otro de los oficiales.

Thomas observaba en silencio, pensativo. Como hombre de guerra, sabía muy bien que mantener prisioneros mermaba las provisiones de un ejército. Y esta vez no estaban hablando de un puñado de personas, sino de miles.

La respuesta del rey Ricardo lo tranquilizó. —Negociaremos. Los sarracenos aún tienen en su poder la Sagrada Reliquia que robaron en Hattin. Los prisioneros pueden ser una poderosa moneda de cambio, así que aprovechémosla para recuperar la Vera Cruz.

Todos los caballeros presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y conformes con eso.

 

 

    — 5 —

 

**Campamento de Saladino.**

**13 de Julio del año del Señor, 1191.**

**El día siguiente de la toma de la Ciudad de Akka.**

 

Nuevamente y para agrado de Tom, el rey Ricardo lo eligió como uno de los negociadores. Él y otros caballeros se dirigieron hacia el campamento árabe, ataviados esta vez con sus armaduras completas. Lo hicieron de esa forma, puesto que el riesgo de que los sarracenos los atacaran en cuanto los vieran acercarse era muy elevado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran tensión en el campamento contrario, fueron recibidos con diplomacia.

Chris estaba en la tienda de Saladino, observando el juego de ajedrez que éste sostenía con otro de los consejeros, cuando los emisarios llegaron. Thomas alcanzó a verlo entre los emires y consejeros que ya se habían reunido, y con cierta ansiedad se dispuso a espera a que el sultán los atendiera. Deseaba escuchar su voz, aunque fuese en tono de reproche; también soñaba con sus ojos, y sus labios, y su manera de enfadarse y reclamarle.

Reprimió la sonrisa que ese pensamiento le había provocado, mostrando toda la seriedad que la misión exigía. Sin embargo, el sultán no fue quien habló con ellos, sino el consejero principal. Chris se acercó a ellos, y con actitud fría realizó su labor de traducción.

Cuando los caballeros mencionaron el costo del rescate de los rehenes de Akka, Chris fijó su azul mirada en la de Thomas, mostrando una mezcla de confusión y tristeza en ella. El templario entonces reafirmó lo que los otros emisarios habían dicho.

—Señor mío. Creemos que vuestro sultán tiene en su poder la Sagrada Reliquia, y el Rey de Inglaterra sólo está pidiendo que sea devuelta a sus dueños reales. Es el rescate por tres mil vidas; tres mil hermanos de su fe.

Chris asintió, procediendo a traducir sus palabras con voz lo suficientemente audible para que el sultán también lo escuchara. Saladino no respondió de inmediato, siguiendo con el juego que tenía ante sí, incrementando la tensión en el lugar.

Tom no pudo quedarse en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—Disculpad, señor —volvió a hablarle a Chris con voz tranquila, a pesar de que sentía que sus nervios estaban a punto de reventar. El rubio volteó hacia él al escucharlo—. Quisiera solicitar al sultán que por lo menos nos permita verificar que la Reliquia no ha sido destruida. Por favor…

Chris dudó un segundo, y en seguida, después de un levísimo asentimiento, habló con el consejero principal, quien también asintió y permaneció en silencio al verlo levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde el soberano continuaba ignorándolos. Se detuvo a su lado, en donde sabía que podría verlo.

—Alteza —habló con voz queda, y en seguida se arrodillo ante él. Saladino lo observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Vos sabéis que para mí, la Reliquia tiene un significado muy diferente al que ellos le han dado. Os lo ruego, permitidnos saber que no la habéis destruido. —Al decirlo, se inclinó totalmente, tocando el suelo con su frente en señal de humillación y súplica.

Ningún cristiano había vuelto a saber de la reliquia después de la batalla de Hattin, y no sabían si realmente el sultán la conservaba en su poder, o solamente había sido un cruel engaño por su parte para apaciguarlos. Saladino entendió perfectamente eso al ver a Chris en esa actitud, y se conmovió. Dejó el juego de lado, enfocándose en el que fungía como su traductor.

—Levantaos, Christopher —el joven obedeció, permaneciendo de rodillas, con la mirada en el suelo—. Sólo porque vos me lo habéis pedido, permitiré que vean su reliquia. Pero no habrá más concesiones con los infieles.

—Os lo agradezco, Alteza.

Levantándose de ahí, Chris volvió con el consejero principal, escuchando la orden que el sultán daba a su guardia personal. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que un soldado apareciera con la Reliquia, quedando a un par de metros de ellos, sorprendiéndolos al ver que el sultán tenía la reliquia en el campamento.

Todos los templarios se inclinaron respetuosamente cuando les fue mostrada, mientras Chris permanecía de pie, viendo con expresión ausente el trozo de madera que tenían ante sí. Entonces, el soldado cubrió otra vez el objeto y se retiró, llevándoselo. El Consejero Principal fue quien rompió el silencio que se instaló en el grupo, y Chris tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el dolor que le causaba toda esa situación y volver a su rol de traductor.

—Habéis visto la Reliquia, pero su Alteza debe meditar su respuesta ante el requerimiento de su rey. Tened paciencia, les hará llegar su respuesta en unos días —dijo con cierto titubeo.

—Pero no entiendo… —Tom y sus acompañantes no evitaron el enorme desconcierto que asomó en sus rostros al escucharlo—. Es sólo un intercambio sencillo. Los rehenes…

Chris negó con un gesto, obligándolos a guardar silencio.

—Ellos decidieron desobedecer a Su Alteza, y esto es consecuencia de sus actos. Yo no puedo hacer nada más. Ni siquiera el Consejero principal del Sultán puede.

Los enviados asintieron, dándose cuenta que era una batalla perdida en esos momentos, a pesar de su victoria. Tendrían que volver ante Ricardo I con las manos vacías y aguardar.

Poco antes de abandonar el campamento, Chris alcanzó a Tom mientras éste preparaba su cabalgadura.

—Caballero, esperad —Thomas se volvió, sorprendido al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba en esa voz que lo había cautivado. Chris vestía ropas sencillas, mayormente europeas, y no llevaba la capa consigo. Su mirada tampoco mostraba enfado—. Sólo… quería agradeceros por vuestra perseverancia.

—Temo que no os entiendo…

Chris dejó escapar un quedo suspiro, ordenando sus pensamientos. Después de un segundo de silencio, fijó su vista en la del caballero, aún con ese rastro de tristeza en ella.

—Cuando supimos de la derrota de los caballeros en Hattin, nadie en Jerusalén volvimos a ver la Reliquia. Mi padre… el capitán, Sir Chraigh Hemswort era el custodio de ella. Todo este tiempo, mi familia ha intentado mantener la esperanza de que murió cumpliendo con su deber, salvaguardándola. Yo temí que Saladino la hubiese destruido, incluso antes de vencerlos. Creí que él… que mi padre, había fallado...  

Su voz se quebró en cierto momento, e inconscientemente bajó la cabeza. Tom no quiso verlo así.

—Señor mío, lamento mucho la pérdida de vuestro padre. Sin embargo, ahora podéis hablar a vuestra familia de la valentía del capitán, y de que su voto permaneció inquebrantable. No deberíais preocuparos más por ello.

Chris levantó el rostro, asintiendo mientras peleaba con el nudo en su garganta.

—Esa preocupación ya ha quedado olvidada hace unos minutos, señor

—Thomas —Chris se mostró desconcertado, así que aclaró eso—. Mi nombre es Thomas Hiddleston. Podéis llamarme Tom, o Thomas, como mejor os parezca.

—Sir Thomas. Agradezco que no hayáis cejado en vuestra insistencia de ver la Reliquia, y que gracias a eso nos fuese mostrada. Y tenéis razón, ahora puedo llevar estas noticias a mi madre y a mi hermano. Gracias.

Tom le sonrió también, y se arriesgó un poco más.

—Señor mío, ¿puedo saber vuestro nombre?

Tom de pronto sintió que nada a su alrededor, es decir, que la noticia de la negativa de Saladino, del aplazamiento de la entrega y de la incertidumbre de lo que harían no tenía ninguna importancia para él, cuando la sonrisa de Chris fue apareciendo lentamente en su rostro, en su mirada, y asentía a su petición.

—Christopher Hemswort —le dijo sin dudar—. Podéis llamarme Christopher.

—Christopher… es un honor conoceros —Tom hizo un gran esfuerzo para no alcanzar su mano y tratar de besarla. Sólo inclinó la cabeza en una brevísima reverencia, a manera de agradecimiento, y también como despedida—. Debemos volver a la ciudad. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos.

—Sé que no lo será, Sir Thomas. Confío en que el sultán Saladino os entregará la reliquia y rescatará a los rehenes. Id con cuidado.

Esta vez, Chris permaneció un rato a las afueras del campamento, viendo al grupo de caballeros templarios cabalgar hacia la ciudad, recordando con melancolía las veces que veía a su padre partir hacia las batallas para proteger la ciudad contra los musulmanes.

Y Thomas, a pesar de las malas nuevas que portaba debido a la negativa del sultán, no pudo olvidar la mirada sonriente y luminosa, y la voz llena de anhelos de paz de Christopher. Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

“ _Señor Todopoderoso_ ,” pensó con ironía. “ _Vuestras pruebas me harán caer en tentación_ ”.

 

 

— 6 —

 

**Ciudad de San Juan de Acre, antes Akka.**

**Año del Señor, 1191. A dieciséis días de la rendición.**

 

El rey inglés, a quien llamaron Ricardo Corazón de León desde la toma de Akka, observaba el interior de la ciudadela con preocupación.

Había transcurrido más de dos semanas desde que conquistaran la ciudad, y por novena ocasión Saladino se empeñaba en retrasar las negociaciones de la entrega de la Reliquia y el rescate de los rehenes. Por ende, las provisiones del ejército empezaban a mostrar grandes bajas, puesto que ahora debían alimentar a miles de personas.

Por otra parte, la moralidad de las tropas empezaba a resquebrajarse; inactivos y desocupados, los hombres buscaron formas de diversión más allá de los juegos de mesa o los combates amistosos cuerpo a cuerpo con los que a veces se entretenían, y habían encontrado que los burdeles, ocultos y siempre presentes, sin importar la religión y la fe que la ciudad tuviese, les habían abierto sus puertas con alegría. Era algo inconcebible, pero muy real.

Debían marchar ya hacia Jerusalén, o terminarían por desertar debido a la falta de dinero y provisiones.

Thomas, por su parte, peleaba contra sus propios demonios. Al igual que el rey, su preocupación por lo que pudiese ocurrir en los siguientes días lo mantenía nervioso. Sin embargo, eso no era mayor que la preocupación de que su fuerza de voluntad fallara estrepitosamente, y terminara cediendo por completo al rompimiento de sus votos.

Había regresado como emisario al campamento sarraceno en varias ocasiones, primero con una pequeña escolta, y después solo, permaneciendo ahí por horas mientras aguardaba la respuesta del sultán. Casi todos en el campamento ya lo veían con cierta indiferencia, y Chris se empeñaba en ser su compañía frecuente en esas visitas.

La última visita la había realizado dos días antes, y tal como ocurriera con las anteriores, no había obtenido beneficios para la campaña. Sin embargo, para Tom casi había sido un día de campo.

Su amistad empezaba a fortalecerse, puesto que el templario mostraba demasiado interés en lo que Chris le enseñaba o le comentaba acerca de su vida en Jerusalén antes y después de la conquista árabe, y a su vez, Tom le hablaba de anécdotas interesantes y a veces graciosas que habían ocurrido en el viaje hacia Tierra Santa, y nunca dejaba de sonreírle.

Durante su última visita, después de ser anunciado al sultán, Chris y él habían tenido una desastrosa demostración de una partida de ajedrez afuera de la tienda mientras aguardaba; ambos permanecieron ahí hasta que fue medio día, entonces habían compartido alimentos en la tienda de Chris, y después Tom se arriesgó a beber una mezcla de granos de café que no conocía, ante el beneplácito del muchacho; pasaron una gran parte de la tarde y el ocaso observando las cambiantes formas del paisaje desértico que se extendía tras el campamento, hablando de mil y un cosas sin importancia, hasta que finalmente fue llamado por el consejero del sultán para reafirmar la negativa, así que volvió a la ciudad sin desearlo, aunque con el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

Esa noche, al dar la rutinaria noticia al Rey, se retiró casi de inmediato a sus habitaciones. Más a pesar del cansancio por la jornada, la euforia y la cafeína lo mantuvieron despierto y tembloroso.  Permaneció recostado en el camastro, rememorando cada segundo de las horas que pasara con Chris, y sin querer evitarlo por más tiempo, permitió que su mano reemplazara la quimera que la  ansiedad le mostraba, tratando de suplir la urgente necesidad que su libido le hacía sentir.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tom rompió, por así decirlo, sus votos de castidad, mientras la voz apacible, la risa cálida y la mirada serena y confiada de Chris se hacían presentes en sus recuerdos, inundando sus sentidos. A partir de ahí, fue incapaz de dejar de practicar el onanismo, impulsado ahora por su deseo hacia ese joven extranjero que llenaba  sus noches de lujuria y culpabilidad.

 

 

**Campamento de Saladino.**

**A veinte días de la rendición de la ciudad de Akka.**

 

Chris permanecía cabizbajo y silencioso, escuchando la voz llena de ira del sultán, quien se encontraba en el exterior de su tienda, rodeado de sus emires y consejeros. Mientras casi todos permanecían sentados, Saladino caminaba de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado, rumiando su coraje contra los extranjeros infieles y la misma ciudad de Akka.

Ese día esperaban otra comisión de parte del soberano inglés para exigir la devolución de la reliquia, más un pago extraordinario por el rescate de los rehenes, mismo que se había hecho saber a partir de la tercer visita, y había ido aumentando cada vez que el emisario se presentaba.

Entonces, Imad al Din al Isfahani, su secretario personal, se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

—Alteza, los extranjeros no ven a vuestro pueblo como personas valiosas. No sabemos qué podría pasarles si deciden actuar contra vuestras decisiones.

Saladino se volvió hacia él, con el semblante desencajado.

—¡Desobedecieron mis órdenes! ¡Si algo les ocurre será su culpa, no mía!

—Pero Alteza… son vuestro pueblo —comentó con voz temerosa otro consejero.

—¡Basta!¡Mi última decisión en este asunto es no entregar la estúpida reliquia! ¡No voy a complacer a un bárbaro infiel sólo por una batalla perdida!

Diciendo esto, volvió al interior de la tienda dando la orden a su guardia de no permitir que nadie lo molestase. Antes de entrar, volteó a ver a Chris, quien sólo se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando sintió la mirada del hombre llena de ira sobre su persona.

El joven casi salió en estampida después de eso. Ya era bastante mala su situación, rodeado de musulmanes que lo veían con recelo y coraje, como para dejar que la ira del sultán les diese una oportunidad para irse contra él.

Permaneció a las afueras del campamento, esperando ansioso a la comitiva de los templarios. Tenía  la firme decisión de volver a Jerusalén y sacar a su familia de ahí en cuanto pudiese hacerlo. De ser posible, al día siguiente.

Cuando por fin vio a tres jinetes con los estandartes de los caballeros a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento, casi pudo volver a respirar normalmente.

Tom se extrañó mucho al ver que los estaba esperando. 

—Christopher —dijo como saludo al llegar junto a él, borrando un poco su sonrisa al descubrir su semblante grave y ansioso. Intuyó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo—. Parecéis preocupado.

—Sir Thomas, debo hablar con vos —comentó a manera de recibimiento, mostrándose impaciente mientras el templario bajaba de su cabalgadura y entregaba el estandarte a quien se encargaba de los caballos.

Tom volteó hacia los otros dos caballeros, y al ver que se interesaban en su conversación, decidió poner espacio entre ellos. Sujetó a Chris por un brazo, haciéndolo caminar algunos pasos lejos de los otros, mientras hablaba en voz baja.

—No habléis ahora, Christopher. Yo también traigo malas nuevas, pero no deseo que alguien más escuche lo que tengo que deciros.

Aguardaron hasta que los otros dos caballeros caminaron hacia la tienda en donde solían esperar al consejero principal. Entonces, cuidando de que nadie los escuchara, echaron a andar también hacia ahí, muy lentamente. Tom aún lo sujetaba, aunque el toque se había vuelto más cordial. Chris fue quien consideró hablar primero.

—Creo, Sir Thomas, que los ejércitos volverán a enfrentarse en muy poco tiempo. El Sultán nos hizo saber que volverá a negar la entrega de la reliquia.

—Sí, lo imaginé —Tom confirmó sus propios temores con ello—. Nuestra situación no dista mucho de lo que vosotros vivís, Christopher. Varios capitanes hemos discutido con el Rey Ricardo acerca de esto, y no ha sido agradable. Desea la reliquia, es verdad, pero su meta principal es recuperar la ciudad de Jerusalén lo más pronto posible. No nos ha dejado en claro cuáles son sus planes inmediatos; es decir, si recuperar la reliquia o partir hacia la ciudad.

Chris asintió, aun pensativo.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con los rehenes, sir Thomas?

—Realmente no lo sé, Christopher —respondió el aludido muy serio—. No podemos llevarlos con nosotros, y no podemos dejarlos libres en la ciudad, puesto que volverían a convertirla en un bastión del ejército de Saladino. No quiero siquiera especular que el Rey tomará una drástica decisión con respecto a ellos.

Chris se detuvo en forma brusca, y Tom tuvo que soltarlo. La expresión mortalmente seria del muchacho fue como un golpe en su estómago.

—Sir Thomas, si vuestro soberano decide mal, eso representaría un gran riesgo para mí, y posiblemente para los ciudadanos cristianos de Jerusalén.

—Lo sé, y precisamente eso es de lo que deseaba hablar con vos. Vuestra vida estará en peligro, desde el instante en que volvamos con las noticias de la decisión del sultán. Debéis abandonar el campamento lo más pronto posible —tras un largo silencio, Tom observó a su amigo, sujetándolo nuevamente por un brazo para hacerlo reaccionar. Parecía conmocionado—. Christopher, Chris… escuchadme con atención. Os he preparado una carta, una especie de salvoconducto. Con ella podréis ocultaros en alguna de las ciudades en donde los caballeros Templarios  y Hospitalarios aún tienen sus fortalezas. 

Diciendo esto, sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado y cerrado, y se lo entregó. Chris lo sujetó con dedos trémulos, viéndolo confuso.

—¿P-por qué hacéis esto, Sir Thomas? —Preguntó aún sin comprender—. He renegado de la fe de mi padre… de vuestra fe, y permanecí con vuestro enemigo por meses. ¿Por qué os preocupáis por mí en esta forma?

Por primera vez en ese rato, Tom le sonrió en forma cálida, sin soltarlo aún.

—Amigo mío, lo hago porque sé que sois una persona extraordinaria, y he cobrado un afecto muy especial por vos en este corto tiempo que hemos compartido, a pesar de la guerra en la que nos encontramos. No deseo que sufráis más por las decisiones de otros. Ya bastante os ha acontecido con el lamentable deceso de vuestro padre.

—G-gracias —titubeó, con una agradable calidez anidándose en su pecho por las palabras que el templario le había dicho—. Sir Thomas…

—No me lo agradezcáis aún. Debemos asegurarnos de que huiréis sin que nadie os persiga. Por mi parte, trataré de encontraros en cuanto me sea posible. Ahora vamos con el consejero, o sospecharán de nosotros.

Chris asintió, guardando la carta adentro de su camisola. Por muy extraño que le pareciese, llevar el pergamino con él le hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Tal como lo previeran, la comitiva de templarios permaneció muy poco tiempo en el campamento árabe. Fue el mismísimo Saladino quien les dio su respuesta negativa, despidiéndolos casi de inmediato. Thomas buscó a Chris antes de abandonar el lugar, y en un silencioso entendimiento, ambos se despidieron sin cruzar palabra alguna.

Mientras el pequeño grupo cabalgaba hacia la ciudad, ahora llamada San Juan de Acre, Chris corrió a su tienda, sólo para guardar lo que tenía mayor valor en ese momento para él. Entonces salió de ella por otro lado, cuidando que nadie se percatara de su huída.

Lo que ninguno de ellos previó, fue la terrible decisión que el soberano inglés tomó al recibir la negativa de Saladino.

Esa misma tarde, ante los horrorizados ojos de los integrantes del campamento árabe, la angustiada vista de Christopher en un muy apartado lugar del campamento, pero cercano al camino principal que pasaba junto a la muralla de San Juan, y la gran impotencia de Thomas y los ciudadanos sobrevivientes, alrededor de tres mil rehenes —entre ellos, niños y mujeres— fueron ejecutados en las afueras de la ciudad, en una parte seleccionada cuidadosamente, para que todos pudiesen presenciar la carnicería.

De esa forma, Ricardo Corazón de León puso fin al tiempo de espera, ordenando a su ejército que llevaran a cabo los preparativos para abandonar San Juan y seguir su camino hacia Jerusalén.

Oculto en la austera habitación que le fuera asignada, Thomas pasó esa noche en vela, deshecho en llanto y oraciones de contrición ante el crucifijo de madera que colgaba en una de las paredes, agobiado por la culpa y la vergüenza.

El único consuelo que pudo obtener en esos aciagos momentos, fue el saber que Chris estaría a salvo, aunque lo odiase a él por formar parte de los ejércitos asesinos de la Iglesia Romana.


	4. Tercera Parte

 —  1  —

 

**Ciudad de Jaffa.**

**Otoño de 1191, Año del Señor.**

 

Dos días después de huir del campamento sarraceno, Chris recorrió la ciudad tratando de pasar desapercibido, evitando lo más que pudo estar a la vista y la curiosidad de los que pasaban a su lado, ocultándose con la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Debía tener cuidado, puesto que las noticias sobre la matanza de Akka se habían difundido con rapidez, y sabía que los árabes intentarían desquitarse con él con cualquier pretexto, por mínimo que fuese. Así que tomó todas las precauciones posibles, antes de bajar un poco la guardia.

Seguro de que nadie le había reconocido, y que tendría unas horas de tranquilidad para descansar antes de continuar hacia Jerusalén, alquiló un cuartucho en uno de los hostales de la ciudad, y después de una frugal cena, se retiró a dormir.

No supo realmente cuántas horas habían transcurrido, cuando un leve tumulto en el pasillo del lugar que llevaba hasta ahí lo despertó, poniéndolo alerta al identificar pasos y voces quedas. Se levantó de golpe e intentó darse a la fuga, saltando por la ventana. Sin embargo, no logró llevar a cabo su plan, puesto que antes de poder trepar hasta el dintel, la puerta cedió ante el embate de los hombres que lo buscaban, quienes se abalanzaron al interior del cuartucho, sujetándolo y obligándolo a volver adentro, entre gritos en árabe y reclamos de Chris en su natal idioma inglés, y árabe también.

En poco tiempo, aunque con grandes esfuerzos, lograron dominarlo, atando sus manos por la espalda y llevándolo entre empujones y uno que otro golpe hacia la salida del hostal. Ya en la callejuela, lo obligaron a hincarse bruscamente frente a un hombre que montaba a caballo.

Al principio, Chris no lo reconoció, hasta que el otro habló.

—Así que intentabais huir del resguardo del Sultán, hijo de Hemsworth —dijo el que fungía como consejero principal de Saladino, Imad al Din al Isfahani, con un tono despectivo y cierta burla. Chris sintió que su corazón se detenía un instante cuando al volver la vista hacia él, descubrió que tenía el pergamino que le diera Sir Thomas—. Eso podría considerarse como una traición. Especialmente porque estuvisteis muy en contacto con ese emisario extranjero. Tenía mucha razón al desconfiar de vos, Hemsworth. Un traidor jamás renuncia a su naturaleza.

—Señor, mi intención no ha sido traicionar al Sultán, sino proteger mi vida y a mi familia después de la barbarie de esos infieles ingleses —respondió aún con el riesgo de que alguno de los soldados lo atravesara con su espada, sólo por hablar—. Yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría, no sabía lo que planeaban hacer, y tampoco tengo la certeza de que mi madre y mi hermano menor estén a salvo ahora. Sólo deseo protegerlos a ellos.

—Por ellos no os preocupéis. En caso de que su Alteza lo decida, ambos le serán muy redituables como mercancía de esclavistas. Vos lo seríais también, pero no creo que sea su decisión el enviaros como un animal de carga. Pienso que sentirá mayor satisfacción si os decapita él mismo.

—Señor… por favor…

—¡Silencio! —Sin prestarle mayor atención, dio la orden a los soldados de llevarlo a las mazmorras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de que se lo llevaran, le hizo saber lo que ocurría a pocos kilómetros de ahí, en el valle cercano—. Los infieles serán acribillados mañana mismo, cuando intenten atravesar el territorio de Arsuf. El Sultán ha montado una estrategia que nos dará la victoria definitiva. Así que no guardéis ninguna esperanza, extranjero traidor.

Una terrible desazón atenazó el corazón del joven inglés mientras era casi llevado a rastras hacia uno de los edificios de la ciudad. Chris conocía la fama de conquistador de Saladino, y si éste se había propuesto terminar con los ingleses, sin importar que éstos hubiesen demostrado cuán eficientes eran en batalla, lo más probable sería que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de escapar de una inmisericorde carnicería. Menos aún, por lo que ellos mismos habían hecho en Akka.

Envuelto en nefastos pensamientos de derrota, Chris fue encadenado en el interior de una celda, en espera de lo que el Sultán decidiese hacer con él cuando fuese su turno.

 

 

   —  2  —

**Llanura de Arsuf, campamento Templario.**

**Atardecer del quinto día después de dejar la ciudad de San Juan de Acre.**

 

Thomas y varios de los capitanes del ejército Templario permanecían al lado del Rey, estudiando la situación que se les presentara desde hacía un par de días.

—Prácticamente, Majestad, los soldados sarracenos están diezmando a vuestro  ejército, ejecutando a cuanto caballero rezagado se encuentren —comentó Thomas con preocupación.

—No podemos permitir que continúen de esa forma —secundó otro de los capitanes—. Terminarán matándonos a todos, a menos que volvamos y les presentemos resistencia.

—Basta, señores —dijo el Rey Ricardo con entereza, sin moverse de su posición—. Somos más fuertes si nos mantenemos como una unidad. Estamos a poca distancia de la ciudad de Jaffa, y en cuanto la tomemos, eso terminará. Tened paciencia.

—Pero Señor,  vuestros soldados confían en vos para continuar en la batalla. Deberíamos darles mayores esperanzas.

—Sir Edward, ya he hablado y no habrá cambios en la estrategia. Permaneced con vuestros batallones. Al amanecer nos reuniremos para continuar con la estrategia de la toma de la ciudad.

Diciendo esto, los despidió de su lado, tratando de tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, sus capitanes no habían quedado conformes. Al menos, no todos permanecían con el mismo nivel de coraje en su ánimo. Sir Thomas y Sir Oliver se detuvieron a pocos metros de la tienda del Rey. Ambos se veían demasiado frustrados.

—Espero que nuestro soberano no esté perdiendo el temple y se ablande —comentó uno de ellos con un leve tinte de ironía.

—No lo hará, sir Oliver —respondió Tom con cautela—. Es un gran estratega, y posiblemente tenga razón al no permitir que rompamos las formaciones. Los sarracenos han sido rivales temerarios, y no debemos confiarnos de nuestros logros en batallas pasadas.

 —Sí, tal vez así sea. Pero no puedo creer que tengamos que permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras esos infieles paganos matan a nuestros soldados. Debemos hacer algo.

—Entiendo perfectamente cómo os sentís, sir Oliver, más el desobedecer una orden del Rey nos pondría en una posición muy embarazosa y delicada —Tom lo observó por unos segundos. Tal vez podrían idear algo, y hacerlo ver como una decisión proveniente del mismo soberano—. A menos que…

El otro hombre también lo sintió. Esa rara complicidad cuando se tiene una situación complicada entre manos. Su mirada cambió a una de total entendimiento, y sonrió levemente.

—Sir Thomas, podría decir que una idea se remueve en vuestra cabeza con bastante inquietud.

—Uhm… creo que podríamos discutirlo con mayor detalle, sir Oliver. Y ni vuestro cuello ni el mío peligrarían al llevar esa idea a cabo. ¿Tenéis unos minutos?

—Por supuesto.

Sin decir más, ambos caballeros echaron a andar hacia una parte del campamento en el que tendrían un poco más de privacidad para sus planes. Aunque esa fuese otra noche llena de sobresaltos y cargas para la mayoría de los soldados, ellos sabían que la victoria estaría asegurada para el día siguiente.

 

 

**Llanura de Arsuf.**

**Día de la batalla del mismo nombre.**

 

Alineados en una férrea formación, los Templarios permanecían a la espera de las órdenes para continuar hacia la ciudad, aunque aguardando también un ataque del enemigo.

Horas antes, Ricardo Corazón de León había sostenido una reunión emergente con sus capitanes, haciéndoles saber lo que los vigías habían visto del enemigo. Al parecer, se preparaban para una ofensiva dentro del territorio, De esa forma, Sir Thomas y Sir Oliver reforzaron la idea que llevarían a cabo si el ataque se concretaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el ejército sarraceno se abalanzó contra los soldados de la retaguardia de los Templarios. El tumulto y los gritos de batalla fueron incrementándose conforme ambos bandos se enfrascaban en una encarnizada batalla, y empezaban a extenderse hacia las líneas de templarios que aguardaban la orden del Rey para avanzar hacia Jaffa.

En el momento que creyeron oportuno, Thomas y el otro capitán empezaron a dar voces confusas entre sus hombres, arengándolos para ir en contra de los ofensores y salvar a sus hermanos en batalla. Hasta que fue posible que entre los dos gritaran una orden que nunca salió de la boca del soberano inglés, pero que supieron disimular perfectamente.

—¡Contra ellos! —fueron las voces que se dejaron escuchar antes de que dos contingentes, dirigidos por los dos oficiales, se aventuraran hacia el tumulto, ante la sorpresa del Rey Ricardo y la mayoría de los oficiales que permanecían en sus sitios.

Pasado el momento sorpresivo, Corazón de León pudo evaluar la situación con mayor detalle, y sin perder más tiempo, ordenó el avance contra los sarracenos, puesto que no podían dejar que los arrasaran al encontrarlos divididos.

En poco tiempo, la fortaleza y agilidad, así como la destreza en el uso de las armas por parte de los Templarios, inclinó la batalla a favor de éstos, quienes a fuerza de golpes y espada, desbandaron al ejército sarraceno con facilidad. El rey inglés, a los ojos de los musulmanes, parecía un coloso lleno de fuerza y vitalidad, invencible junto con sus aguerridos oficiales.

En cierto momento, Sir Thomas se vio solo de pronto, mientras peleaba de forma encarnecida contra un grupo de árabes que protegían al consejero principal, Imad al Din al Isfahani, quien había quedado atrapado entre la debandada de las tropas musulmanas, sin cabalgadura y con riesgo de ser arrollado por los combatientes. A pesar de que el inglés se había bajado de su montura, manejaba la espada como si danzara con ella, y arremetía con mortal gracia incluso contra muchos combatientes. Cuando logró vencerlos, fijó entonces su vista en el consejero del sultán. Sin dejar su expresión fiera se acercó a él, y le habló con dureza.

—¡Os conozco! ¡Vos sois importante para el Sultán Saladino! —El hombre apenas lo escuchó. Sólo atinó a verlo con el terror reflejado en sus ojos, esperando un golpe fatal de espada por parte del templario, pues Thomas lucía de manera impresionante, completamente manchado de sangre. Éste sin embargo, sólo le hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza—. Idos. Avisad a vuestro soberano que los Ejércitos de Cristo y de Ricardo Corazón de León son invencibles, y no nos detendremos hasta tener la ciudad de Jerusalén.

A pesar de que no había comprendido mucho de lo que le dijera, el hombre asintió, y olvidándose por completo de su prisionero en Jaffa, volvió con las tropas retiradas y vencidas hacia el campamento musulmán, llevándole pésimas noticias a su soberano.

Al verlo huir, Thomas buscó su cabalgadura y volvió con las tropas, disponiéndose a ir al frente de sus hombres, al lado de Ricardo de Inglaterra para conquistar la ciudad y convertirla en el próximo peldaño hacia Jerusalén.

Sin embargo, al tenerlo cerca, el rey le dirigió una mirada cargada de disgusto, y con voz severa, le hizo una advertencia.

—Si vuelve a ocurrir una situación similar, sir Thomas, voy a declararos hereje y traidor.

—Majestad, salvamos vuestros ejércitos…

—¡Desobedecisteis mi orden, y habéis puesto en un gran riesgo a mis ejércitos, a mis hombres! Así que os lo vuelvo a repetir. Es la última vez que actuaréis por vuestra cuenta, ignorándome. De otra forma, os haré azotar frente al ejército.

—Sí, Majestad —Thomas asintió, cabizbajo—. No volverá a suceder.

Satisfecho, el monarca se dispuso a dar la señal de avanzada. —Partamos entonces. Aún nos espera otra batalla para tomar la ciudad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la reprimenda que no sólo le dirigió a él, la toma de la ciudad de Jaffa fue mucho más sencilla debido a la victoria que obtuvieran en Arsuf, puesto que la noticia de que Ricardo Corazón de León había vencido al que todos consideraban invencible, a Saladino, corrió como reguero de pólvora. 

 

 

     —  3  —

 

**Ciudad de Jaffa.**

**El mismo día de la toma de la ciudad.**

 

Debilitado por la pésima comida y el maltrato al que fuera sometido por varios días, Chris no tenía idea de lo ocurrido en la ciudad. No había comido adecuadamente, perdiendo fuerza y ánimo al pensar que su familia corría peligro, y él no sería capaz de rescatarlos.

Acurrucado en un rincón de la celda, levantó la cabeza al escuchar que introducían la llave en la cerradura de la pesada puerta. Cuatro hombres entraron entonces, y al verlos, trató de levantarse y presentar resistencia, más no logró evitar que lo sometieran, echándosele encima. Sin mucho esfuerzo, lograron doblegarlo, atando sus manos por la espalda, y en cuanto lo levantaron, uno de sus captores le puso un saco de tela cubriendo su rostro. De esa forma lo sacaron de ahí, caminando entre tropiezos y empujones por un pasillo cada vez más húmedo, oscuro y maloliente, hasta que llegaron a otra parte en donde la penumbra difícilmente permitía que las antorchas los iluminaran. Chris sólo escuchaba a uno de ellos dando instrucciones en árabe, y sus pasos huecos y amortiguados por la humedad del lugar.

Totalmente desorientado, no tuvo idea del momento en que fue llevado por varios pasadizos hacia los establos, en donde lo obligaron a montar uno de los caballos, llevándoselo de ahí antes de que los conquistadores pudieran apoderarse por completo de Jaffa. Cuando estuvieron a varios kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, justo al inicio del territorio de Arsuf, los hombres se detuvieron un momento, obligándolo a bajar de su cabalgadura; entonces le desataron las manos sólo para volver a atárselas por el frente, con la diferencia de que la cuerda lo unía a la silla de uno de los caballos. Hecho esto, y ante las débiles protestas del muchacho, lo obligaron a caminar detrás de ellos.

Horas más tarde, casi al anochecer, se detuvieron para acampar en un pequeño resguardo entre varias salientes rocosas a casi un centenar de metros lejos del camino que seguían, mismo que llevaba a un pequeño latifundio que pertenecía a un próspero comerciante, quien se había asegurado de resguardar su propiedad con un regimiento de antiguos templarios, ahora a su servicio.

Sin ningún cuidado, y sin preocuparse por darle un poco de agua o permitirle quedarse en una posición cómoda, dos de los captores clavaron una estaca a buena profundidad, y obligaron a Chris a arrodillarse a un lado de la misma. En seguida, le ataron las manos a ella, impidiéndole siquiera poder recostarse para descansar de la forzosa caminata. Tampoco le retiraron el saco de la cabeza, y mucho menos lo alimentaron.

Ya con su prisionero asegurado, los sarracenos se dispusieron a descansar unas horas para continuar al día siguiente su camino hacia el campamento musulmán y entregar su encomienda.

Resignado a su muy mala suerte, Chris sólo se recostó contra la estaca, tratando de no imaginar lo que sucedería con él y su familia, en cuanto estuviese frente a Saladino.

 

 

**Ciudad de Jaffa**

**Poco antes del anochecer.**

 

Thomas caminaba con cuidado entre los soldados que se habían rendido al ejército Templario, coordinando la labor de revisión y desarme total de los mismos antes de enviarlos a las mazmorras. Mientras paseaba su mirada entre varios de los hombres cabizbajos, sus ojos de pronto reconocieron en uno de ellos, la capa que Chris usaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al soldado y lo interrogó con aprensión.

—¿En dónde está el hombre al que pertenece esta capa? —El otro sólo levantó la vista, temeroso, sin comprender del todo lo que le preguntaba. Tom lo sujetó con enojo y lo zarandeó un par de veces—. ¡Respondedme! ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el dueño de esta prenda?

Otro de los soldados sarracenos que entendía algo del idioma de los conquistadores, fue quien tradujo sus palabras en voz baja y urgente, obteniendo una respuesta atemorizada.

—Estaba en las mazmorras, por orden del secretario del Sultán. Lo llevaron ahí hace unos días.

Sin perder tiempo, arrancando la capa del soldado que la llevaba, Tom se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, buscando con cierta desesperación. Encontró en ellas a varios prisioneros cristianos, pero ninguno era quien buscaba.

Disfrazando la aprensión que sentía con un manto de ira, Tom se volvió hacia el grupo de prisioneros, alcanzando al mismo que había traducido lo que el otro le dijera.

—¡Guardias, llevad a ese hombre aparte! Necesito interrogarlo.

Así que lo apartó de los demás, haciendo que lo llevaran a un lugar en donde no había nadie alrededor. Ya solos, Tom volvió a acosarlo a preguntas.

—Bien, necesito que me digáis a dónde le han llevado.

—Señor, no sé nada de eso. Sólo que el secretario de Saladino estuvo aquí, buscándolo…

—¡Pues entonces, id e investigad qué ha ocurrido! Voy a estar esperando vuestra respuesta, así que no intentéis escapar. ¡Hala, qué esperáis! —diciendo esto, lo despachó con uno de los guardias, volviendo a donde se encontraba el rey inglés.   

Ricardo de Inglaterra, junto a varios de los oficiales de alto rango y algunos soldados, estaban en esos momentos en la improvisada capilla dentro del edificio principal de la ciudad, rezando y agradeciendo la victoria de ese día. Tom se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada del lugar, escuchando las letanías y el leve murmullo de los hombres arrodillados ante un crucifijo que sostenía uno de los monjes que los acompañaban, mientras su pensamiento divagaba en saber con urgencia lo ocurrido a Chris, y lo que debía hacer al tener noticias.

Aguardó con impaciencia por espacio de media hora, hasta que el monje despachó al grupo de oficiales con una bendición especial.

Entonces se acercó al rey.

 —Majestad.

—Sir Thomas —saludó el monarca con expresión más relajada, aunque sin poder quitarse esa rara expresión preocupada que mostrara desde hacía varios días. Ambos echaron a andar hacia el interior del recinto, a donde se había preparado el lugar de residencia temporal del rey y su familia—. Veo que habéis coordinado a vuestros hombres en la organización de las guardias.

—Así es, señor. Debemos mantener la ciudad bajo resguardo, mientras tomáis la mejor decisión para alcanzar el siguiente objetivo.

Ricardo suspiró con cansancio.

—Os lo agradezco. Será una decisión difícil —Thomas lo observó con cierta curiosidad y un tanto de cautela. Ante esa expresión, el monarca trató de explicar su argumento—. Sé que nuestro objetivo principal está demasiado cerca, y anhelo tanto como vos, y todo el ejército, que llegue el día en que podamos entrar por las puertas de la ciudad de Jerusalén como vencedores. Sin embargo, cada vez que pienso en ello, un gran temor me invade.

—¿Vos, señor? ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible para manteneros en esa intranquilidad? —Preguntó tratando de que su voz no perdiera el tono sereno.

—Una victoria que oculta una gran derrota, sir Thomas. Eso es lo que me atormenta.

Tom se detuvo por un momento, pensando en ello. Más reanudó su caminata al ver que el monarca volteaba hacia atrás, esperándolo.

—Habéis demostrado la soberanía de vuestra Casa, y la supremacía del Ejército que dirigís. El enemigo os considera invencible, y eso es una gran ventaja.

—No, Sir Thomas. Por favor, tratad de poneros en mi posición y ver a futuro. Las Cruzadas que la Iglesia ha tratado de mantener en esta tierra siempre terminan con la mayoría de los hombres muertos, mientras los demás vuelven a sus tierras, a sus familias. Muy pocos permanecen aquí, y es cuando ocurre, con el paso de los años. Una nueva insurrección musulmana, un nuevo intento por reconquistar lo que se ha ganado con tanto esfuerzo, con tanta sangre derramada…

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, caminando con lentitud hacia el siguiente salón.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. A tal grado que, durante la batalla de Chipre, él mismo tuvo la oscura intención de desertar al tener muy de cerca un asunto tan delicado como la oposición de los propios cristianos a las órdenes de la Iglesia, todo por un asunto político. Suspiró y volvió a voltear con el rey.

—¿Qué tenéis en mente hacer, señor?

—Voy a intentar la diplomacia una vez más. Saladino debe entender que esto puede beneficiarnos a todos.

Tom asintió, considerando que esa podría ser su oportunidad para ir a buscar a Christopher por su cuenta.

—Majestad, considerando esta situación, deseo pediros un tiempo para completar una diligencia que se me ha presentado —El rey Ricardo lo observó a su vez, arqueando una ceja y dejando que la curiosidad se dibujara en su rostro exhausto. Tom sonrió levemente, y procedió a explicarle su urgencia—. Prometí a una persona velar por su seguridad, y temo que algo ha ocurrido durante la toma de la ciudad. Quisiera asegurarme que él se encuentra bien, y si no es así, entonces ver que su familia sí lo estará.

—¿Necesitaréis apoyo?

—No, señor. Os lo agradezco. En estos momentos estoy en indagaciones y tal vez deba salir de la ciudad. En todo caso, os lo haré saber.

El monarca asintió, haciéndole saber que aprobaba su acción.

—Id entonces, Sir Thomas. Por lo pronto, empezaré la estrategia diplomática, y eso nos llevará un tiempo, mismo que pasaremos aquí, me temo.

—Rezaré para que nuestro Señor os ayude en esta difícil situación, Majestad. Volveré para informaros lo que haya sucedido con mi amigo.

Tom se detuvo e hizo una reverencia, despidiéndose del rey. Este continuó su camino, perdiéndose de la vista del oficial tras las pesadas puertas de madera que resguardaban los aposentos del soberano.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, ya con la tranquilidad de que no se le consideraría un desertor, regresó hacia las mazmorras, a donde sabía que llevarían al hombre al que había enviado a investigar el paradero de Christopher.


	5. Cuarta Parte

 

  — 4 —

**Valle de Arsuf.**

**Madrugada del día después de la toma de la Ciudad.**

 

Chris levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar un inusual ruido, como un roce en la superficie desértica y rocosa del lugar, apenas un susurro en la quietud de la noche.

Hubo un leve tumulto, palabras que morían en un remedo de gemido agónico, y más roces. Entonces, silencio.

Se acurrucó contra la estaca, tratando de no moverse demasiado ni hacer ruido, más fue sorprendido por el fuerte tirón del saco, quitándoselo de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el filo de la espada atravesándolo, o una daga deslizando su hoja en la piel de su cuello, abriéndola hasta alcanzar la yugular… más no sucedió ni lo uno ni lo otro.

En lugar de eso, la voz aterciopelada de una mujer acarició sus oídos, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

—Vos sois europeo —afirmó al iluminarlo con la pequeña vela que llevaba en una mano, inclinada sobre él.

—¿Un europeo? —Preguntó el hombre que la acompañaba, acercándose también para observarlo mejor—. Vaya sorpresa. Hemos rescatado a un prisionero. ¿A dónde os llevaban, señor?

Chris se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, asimilando lo que veía. Un par de asesinos, posiblemente pagados por uno de los terratenientes para resguardar sus tierras. Ambos antiguos miembros de órdenes religiosas, tal vez.

La mujer se retiró un poco cuando el otro le acercó una cantimplora hecha de cuero y lo hizo beber de ella. Seguía intrigada, observándolo con enorme atención. Hasta el momento en que él volvió a fijar su mirada en ella.

—G-gracias. Creo que me llevaban al campamento de Saladino.

—Ya veo. ¿Sois entonces un prisionero importante?

—Os conozco —dijo ella de pronto, achicando la mirada mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de forma visible—. Venís de Jerusalén. Sois el que renegó públicamente de vuestra fe y de la Iglesia. Sois el Primer Traidor.

Chris dejó de respirar por un instante, con la mirada fija en la de ella. La situación no podía ser peor.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, volvió a colocarle el saco con brusquedad y se alejó, jalando al otro hombre con ella. Chris primero no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que el silencio lo envolvió. Pensó que lo habían abandonado a su suerte, rodeado de cadáveres y atado a esa estaca, sin agua ni alimento.

Esos dos eran su oportunidad de salvarse, de llegar hasta Jerusalén y rescatar a su familia. No podía permitir que lo dejaran ahí.

—¡Esperad! ¡Os lo suplico, no me dejéis aquí! ¡Por favor!

Nadie respondió a su petición.

Jeremy forcejeó con ella cuando estuvieron a casi cincuenta metros alejados. Entre la distancia, las rocas y montículos que habían puesto entre ellos y Chris, sería difícil que éste lograra escucharlos.

—¡Vais a dejarme marcas de uñas en el brazo! —Le reclamó entre dientes—. ¡Soltadme ya!

—¡Silencio! —espetó en un siseo, volteando hacia él con brusquedad sin soltar su brazo. Su mirada brillaba con furia—. ¡Escuchad con atención! Hemos encontrado a un traidor. De hecho, al Primer Traidor de Jerusalén, y no sé qué opinéis, pero deberíamos matarlo aquí mismo.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Sois tan letal como hermosa y decidida, Lady Scarlet. Veo que vuestras ansias por eliminar traidores y musulmanes son demasiadas, pero no creo que matarlo sea lo más pertinente. Por el contrario, sería mejor llevarlo al castillo. Tal vez haya una recompensa o un rescate que se pueda exigir por él.

Ella hizo un leve mohín de disgusto, aunque después de pensarlo un poco, accedió. Volvieron por el mismo camino, con las armas listas para usarlas en caso de ser necesario.

Chris escuchó nuevamente pasos que se acercaban y casi sintió alivio al imaginar que volvían por él. Casi, porque no sabía si lo liberarían o simplemente lo matarían ahí, a sangre fría y sin poder defenderse.

Sin embargo, aunque fue desatado de la estaca a la que lo habían asegurado sus primeros captores, no le soltaron las manos ni le quitaron el saco. Jeremy sólo habló con él, lo indispensable para hacerle saber lo que sucedería.

—Iréis con nosotros al Castillo Stark. Ahí se decidirá vuestra suerte.

—Pero…

—¡Guardad silencio!

Eso fue todo el diálogo que hubo entre ellos durante dos horas de caminata. Hasta que el terreno cambió, subiendo por una pendiente algo pronunciada, volviéndose un camino empedrado por la mano del hombre. Se detuvieron un momento, hasta que los chirridos de alguna enorme puerta de madera se escuchó. Entraron entonces a un lugar amurallado, con el viento soplando tras ellos.

Una voz autoritaria los recibió en medio de lo que parecía el patio principal del lugar. Ellos entonces se detuvieron, obligando a su prisionero a arrodillarse sobre el empedrado.

—Lady Scarlet, Jeremy. Veo que habéis encontrado algo en vuestra guardia.

—Sir Evans —saludó ella con una leve reverencia—. Hemos traído a un hombre que os interesará sobremanera —al decir eso, arrancó de la cabeza de Chris el saco que lo cubría—. Es el hijo de Craigh Hemsworth. El Primer Traidor de Jerusalén.

Chris levantó la vista, encontrando a un hombre ataviado con una armadura del ejército Templario, aunque con distintos emblemas. Posiblemente era uno de los antiguos protectores de las ciudades del interior del territorio, tomadas ahora por los musulmanes. Su mirada endurecida permanecía fija en él a la luz de las antorchas.

—¿Eso es verdad?

Chris no despegó su mirada de la del otro hombre, entre asustado y retador.

—Es verdad que soy hijo de Craigh Hemsworth, Capitán del Ejército Templario que resguardaba Jerusalén, pero no soy un traidor. Saladino respetó nuestras vidas por un precio y yo consideré que eso era mejor que lo que vuestra Iglesia nos dio.

—¡Encerradlo! —ordenó sin querer escuchar más—. Mañana lo interrogaré con detenimiento.

—No. Debo volver a Jerusalén y rescatar a mi familia. Por favor.

—¡Suficiente! —Interrumpió el Capitán de la guardia con severidad—. ¡Llevadlo a las mazmorras! Ahí tendréis tiempo para reflexionar en vuestra insolente traición.

Sin más, el hombre se retiró, mientras otros dos soldados llevaban entre forcejeos y súplicas a Chris hacia las mazmorras.

Jeremy volteó por un momento hacia donde lo llevaban, sintiendo un poco de compasión por él. Más no podía hacer nada, así que volvió a caminar tras su compañera de guardia, de vuelta al exterior del castillo.

 

 

  — 5  —

 

**Territorio de Arsuf**

**Dos días después de la toma de la ciudad de Jaffa.**

 

Thomas había finalmente encontrado un rastro del posible paradero de Chris, que lo conducía de regreso hacia el territorio cercano a Arsuf, en donde Saladino tenía apostado el campamento sarraceno.

Sin pedir una escolta que lo acompañara y sólo con un par de soldados, había salido en su busca, esperando encontrarlo antes de que fuese entregado al sultán. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que tal vez no debía esperar a que estuviese con vida.

Lo que no esperó tampoco, fue el repentino ataque por parte de un grupo de sarracenos que se habían dedicado a acechar, capturar y asesinar cristianos en los caminos que conducían a las ciudades, o a los latifundios de los mercaderes y castillos de los nobles europeos que continuaban en esas regiones.

Ninguno se percató que un ave predadora volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

Los tres viajeros pelearon con fiereza contra casi veinte hombres. A pesar de que ellos eran muy buenos combatientes, la superioridad numérica empezaba a notarse al agotar sus fuerzas. A no ser por la oportuna intervención de un arquero que a la lejanía disminuyó el número de atacantes árabes, Thomas no lo hubiese contado. Habían perdido a uno de los caballos que llevaban y un hombre estaba herido.

Al fin, con varios sarracenos dispersándose en una retirada caótica, los tres hombres fueron alcanzados por su providencial apoyo, quien se dirigió velozmente a ellos, montado en un rápido caballo. Un halconcillo sobrevolaba el lugar de la batalla.

—Señores —saludó al llegar, descubriendo su rostro del kafiyyeh que lo resguardaba del inclemente viento desértico—. No es pertinente que viajéis por estas regiones. Hay muchos grupos de sarracenos que continúan asesinando a todo cristiano que encuentran en el camino.

Thomas fue quien habló.

—Agradecemos vuestra ayuda, señor mío. La Providencia ha sido benévola con nosotros al enviaros en nuestro auxilio.

—Bueno, en realidad su nombre no es providencia, sino Clint —comentó el arquero con una torva sonrisilla, señalando al halconcillo que aún volaba en círculos sobre ellos.

—Oh, un buen vigía —Thomas le sonrió, tranquilizando a su corcel—. Nuevamente os lo agradecemos. Debemos continuar con nuestra empresa. Estoy buscando a una persona y si demoro más, tal vez no lo encuentre con vida. 

Jeremy se interesó en sus palabras.

—¿Puedo preguntaros a quién buscáis? Tal vez pueda ayudaros.

Tom asintió, esperanzado.

—Es un hombre de la ciudad de Jerusalén. Se dirigía hacia ahí para rescatar a su familia y volver a tierras inglesas. Su nombre es Christopher Hemsworth.

Jeremy lo vio con cierta sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, recordando de pronto al prisionero que rescataran del grupo de sarracenos, dos noches atrás. Tenía el brazo extendido sobre el cual, el halconcillo se había posado en la gruesa cubierta de cuero que abarcaba su antebrazo. Sin prestarle atención al ave, asintió con un gesto mientras decidía qué hacer. Por fin, optó por llevarlos al castillo.

—Os tengo buenas y malas noticias —dijo con tono apesadumbrado—. Debéis acompañarme al castillo del que soy parte de la guardia. Se encuentra a una hora y algo de aquí.

 Thomas tuvo un mal presentimiento, más se lo guardó para sí, accediendo a lo que el guardia le decía.

—Por supuesto, señor. Indicadnos el camino.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jeremy los condujo hacia la fortaleza que se erguía a varios kilómetros de ahí. Durante el trayecto, le dijo a Thomas lo ocurrido la madrugada en que ellos lo habían encontrado y lo que el Capitán de la Guardia había decidido hacer con él al enterarse de quién se trataba.

 

 

**Castillo Stark**

**Ese mismo día.**

 

Thomas se entrevistó primero con el señor del castillo, un mercader un tanto excéntrico: Sir Robert Downey. Junto a él y al parecer, inseparable cuando su deber se lo permitía, el Capitán de la Guardia, Sir Christopher Evans, escuchó atentamente al soldado templario mientras éste solicitaba ver al prisionero.

—Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero sir Hemsworth quedó bajo mi custodia desde el momento en que nos auxilió como traductor ante los consejeros del Sultán.

—¿Vos sabíais que fue el primero que aceptó la rendición ante Saladino? —interrumpió Evans con voz vibrante. Tom lo observó, descubriendo en él esa pasión por la causa y la lealtad inalterable que la alimentaba—. ¿Sabíais que renegó públicamente de su fe y de su Iglesia?

—Así es, señor mío. Él mismo me lo dijo, así como los motivos por los que se vio forzado a hacerlo, al igual que muchos de los habitantes de Jerusalén. No tenían otra opción y eso lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Eso no lo justifica en su herética decisión, señor.

Tom soltó un leve suspiro, mismo que no pasó desapercibido para el dueño de la fortaleza. Decidió poner otras cartas sobre la mesa con Evans.

—Capitán, si vos hubieseis pasado por una situación parecida, desarmado y con una familia por la que debíais preocuparos, ¿qué habríais hecho?

Evans no dudó en su respuesta.

—Habría optado por morir con dignidad, con mi fe inalterable y con la venia de la Iglesia, sir Thomas.

—Y dejar a vuestra familia a merced de los musulmanes. Interesante forma de ser desconsiderado, Capitán —refutó Tom, molesto por la forma de pensar a la que se confrontaba.

Antes de que Evans pudiese decir algo, Sir Robert se interpuso.

—Está bien, basta de discusiones. Capitán, liberad al señor Hemsworth.

—Eh… pero, sir Robert…

—Por favor, Capitán —la mirada oscura del dueño del castillo se posó en la de su oficial, desarmándolo de cualquier intento para oponerse a ello—. Nos hemos precipitado al enviarlo a las mazmorras sin escuchar su testimonio y creo que es justo darle esa oportunidad. Más aún porque cuenta con el respaldo de este caballero.

Sir Evans asintió y viendo a Thomas, le indicó que lo siguiera.

—Vamos, es por aquí.

Tom agradeció con un silente gesto a Sir Stark, yendo tras el Capitán. Sentía un raro nerviosismo, como un nudo en el estómago, al pensar que Chris había pasado bastantes días ya encerrado. Su presentimiento se vio hecho realidad cuando llegaron ante el corredor que llevaba a la parte baja del castillo y un leve hedor provenía del mismo.

Bajaron a un galerón oscuro y húmedo, pasaron por varias celdas y finalmente se detuvieron ante una de ellas. En cuanto el guardia abrió la pesada y enmohecida puerta de madera, Tom se aventuró hacia el interior, llevando una de las antorchas que había conseguido mientras iban hacia ahí. Evans intentó detenerlo, en vano.

—Sir Thomas, aguardad…

—¡Chris! —se detuvo a varios pasos de la puerta, y al ver algunos cuerpos tumbados lastimosamente junto a los muros, se acercó a ellos. Uno a uno los revisó, hasta que al fin lo encontró, encadenado al muro más alejado de la puerta, vencido por el agotamiento y la tortura a la que lo habían sometido en los primeros días de encierro—. ¡Oh, por el Altísimo! ¡Christopher! —Dejando la antorcha en un soporte cercano, lo alcanzó, inclinándose a su lado. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar—. Chris, soy Thomas. Despertad.

—S-sir… T-Thomas… —murmuró Chris al escucharlo, abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo—. L-lo siento… perdí… el salvoconducto que me disteis…

—Por el cielo, Christopher. Olvidad el maldito salvoconducto. Debo sacaros de aquí —Thomas se incorporó, tratando de hacer que lo imitara, más al ver que estaba bastante debilitado, volteó con Sir Evans y dio una orden—. ¿Qué estáis esperando? ¡Ayudadme a sacarlo de esta pocilga! 

Al escucharlo, el Capitán hizo que dos de los soldados que los acompañaban fueran con Thomas y liberaran a Chris, sacándolo de la celda para llevarlo a uno de los aposentos que Sir Evans les indicara. Minutos después, el médico del castillo le trató las heridas hechas por el látigo y se enfocó en bajar la fiebre que lo aquejaba.

Toda esa noche, Thomas no se separó de su lado, velando su sueño febril y agónico. Poco antes del amanecer, sentado junto a su lecho y acariciando su cabello mientras pasaba un paño humedecido por su frente, besó su mejilla apenas con un roce de sus labios. Estaba exhausto.

—Perdonadme. Os abandoné a vuestra suerte y casi os pierdo, cuando prometí cuidaros.

Chris no dormía, recuperándose un poco entre la bruma de la fiebre gracias a la paciencia y los cuidados del Templario. Volteó con él y trató de sonreír. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

—Habéis venido, sir Thomas —dijo en un susurro, levantando su mano con esfuerzo hacia el rostro del oficial—. No ha sido vuestra culpa, y el que estéis aquí, por mí, me tranquiliza.

Thomas cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir sobre su mejilla el toque aún enfebrecido de los dedos del muchacho. Hacía tanto que no había recibido una caricia semejante, que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a eso. Sin embargo, se controló. Pensó que Chris no volvería a tocarlo de esa forma en cuanto la fiebre cediera y pudiese ponerse en pie de nueva cuenta. No debía ilusionarse.

Abrió los ojos, separándose un poco y dejando el paño en la palangana con agua, volvió a acariciar su cabello.

—No podía dejaros. No cuando me enteré que os enviaban con Saladino. Temí al pensar que alguien de sus consejeros decidiera asesinaros.

Chris asintió muy levemente, volviendo su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación. El sueño empezaba a ganarle terreno. Lo último que Thomas escuchó de su boca, fue un breve pensamiento hacia su familia, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

—Debo ir por ellos… Mi madre… y Liam…

 Tom se talló el rostro con ambas manos, pensando en ello.

Chris no podría sacarlos de la ciudad solo, puesto que los allegados al sultán lo conocían. Tal vez si él se aventuraba hacia la ciudad, no como Templario, sino como comerciante, sería mucho más sencillo llegar hasta ellos e idear una manera efectiva de ponerlos a salvo, lejos de Jerusalén.

Se recargó en la silla en la que estaba sentado, sujetando la mano de Chris y se decidió. En la mañana hablaría con el dueño del castillo.

 

 

    — 6 —

**Salón de audiencias del Castillo Stark.**

**Otoño de 1191, Año del Señor.**

**A dos horas después del amanecer.**

 

Thomas había hecho llegar a Sir Robert Downey un breve mensaje, solicitando una audiencia privada en cuanto pudiese recibirlo. Sin demora, el dueño del castillo le respondió que lo esperaría en minutos en el salón de audiencias.

Sin embargo, al llegar al salón se encontró con la sorpresa de que no sólo Sir Robert estaba en el lugar, sentado ante una mesa dispuesta con manjares recién salidos de las cocinas del castillo. El arquero que había intervenido en la pequeña batalla el día anterior estaba ahí, junto con una mujer ataviada en un extraño ajuar. A pesar del velo ligero que intentaba cubrir la mitad de su rostro, se perfilaba claramente la belleza de sus facciones. Encontró también al médico que revisara y tratara a Chris la noche anterior, y a sir Evans. Todos desayunando opíparamente, como si fuesen una muy extraña familia.

—¡Sir Thomas! —Sir Robert lo recibió con entusiasmo desde su asiento—. Venid y disfrutad del desayuno con nosotros. 

—Señores… y hermosa dama… Buenos días —fue su desconcertado saludo, al que todos respondieron a una voz. Se acercó al señor del castillo, tratando de encontrar la forma más adecuada de hacerlo salir de allí para hablar a solas con él—. Sir Robert, me gustaría tener unas palabras con vos, en privado, como os lo informé hace un rato.

—Oh, por favor, Sir Thomas. Venid y sentaros con nosotros —insistió el hombre, al tiempo que Sir Evans lo veía a él fijamente—. Todo lo que yo sé, ellos lo saben. Somos como un solo hombre… —volteó hacia donde estaba la mujer y le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa como disculpa—. Ehr… bueno, vos me entendéis.

—Señor, es que me gustaría…

—No, imposible. Venga, caballero. Esto que vais a decirme, imagino que tiene mucho que ver con el hombre al que buscabais. Y como os he dicho, todos aquí conocemos el asunto y compartiremos cualquier información y opinión que obtengamos.

—Ya veo... —asintió, eligiendo el lugar que estaba desierto, a la izquierda de Sir Robert, justo enfrente de sir Evans—. Bien, señor mío, entonces me gustaría tratar cierto asunto de prioridad con vos… vosotros. En efecto, se trata de Christopher, aunque indirectamente.

—¿Indirectamente? —Evans levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—Así es. Se trata de su familia —de pronto, Tom se sintió un poco cohibido. Volteó discretamente hacia los demás comensales, dándose cuenta que habían guardado silencio y lo observaban con sumo interés—. Imagino, Sir Evans, que intentasteis obtener información de él y no le disteis oportunidad de explicar su presencia en donde lo encontraron.

—Confesó ser un traidor a la Iglesia…

—Sir Evans —Thomas fijó su mirada en la del Capitán de la guardia, sin amedrentarse. No iba a permitir que lo juzgaran tan a la ligera—. Es verdad que Christopher renegó de la Iglesia, pero tuvo motivos sumamente poderosos para hacerlo. Su padre murió a manos del ejército musulmán en la batalla de Hattin, sin ver jamás el esperado respaldo que solicitaran al clero. Durante la toma de la ciudad, los cristianos se vieron forzados a hacer decisiones muy drásticas para sobrevivir. Juró lealtad a Saladino para rescatar a su familia de la esclavitud a la que de pronto, se vieron sometidos. ¿No habríais hecho lo mismo si alguien querido por vos estuviese en semejante situación?

—Sir Thomas, yo os di mi punto de vista respecto a esto —dijo Evans después de dirigir una fugaz mirada al dueño del castillo. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Thomas, ni para los demás.

—Veo que no comprendéis —insistió el Templario—. Voy a ponerlo de otra forma. Considerad que un fuerte ejército viene contra la fortaleza y vos sois reducidos y vencidos porque vuestras armas fallan, y vuestra guardia desfallece, y a pesar de que vuestros aliados saben de esto, nadie viene en vuestra ayuda. Entonces, el hombre que os ha derrotado os da dos opciones: separación, esclavitud y todo lo que eso conlleva, o una vida tranquila, bajo sus leyes.    

—Comprendo perfectamente, Sir Thomas —replicó de nuevo, aunque sin tanta seguridad—. Más no puedo faltar a mis principios. Juré defender la fe bajo la que nací, así que tampoco podría deber lealtad a quien nos amenace de esa forma. Ya he pasado por una situación similar…

—Sir Evans —esta vez, fue sir Robert quien intervino. Tenía una expresión entre desconcertada y desilusionada y veía fijamente a su oficial. Eso hizo enrojecer un poco al Capitán de la guardia, quien bajó la vista por un momento.

El médico tosió levemente y sir Jeremy sonrió divertido, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Lady Scarlet. Por su parte, Thomas supo que había tocado un punto importante, así que decidió sujetarse de eso y no quitar el dedo del renglón.

Sir Robert se dirigió entonces a él, ya con expresión un poco más relajada y condescendiente.

—Disculpadnos, Sir Thomas. Estas conversaciones no son muy frecuentes y nos desconciertan. Pero os escucho.

Thomas sonrió entonces, considerando que tendría una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus planes de rescate.


	6. Quinta Parte

    — 1 —

**Castillo Stark**

**Dos días después de la llegada de Thomas**

 

Chris se incorporó al escuchar un gran movimiento en el patio del castillo, justo debajo de la ventana que tenía la habitación a la que lo habían destinado.

Aún se encontraba débil, y las heridas de la espalda que le habían ocasionado los azotes que recibiera en las mazmorras no cerraban por completo, produciéndole un fuerte dolor al moverse. A pesar de eso, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, abriéndola para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera.

Se extrañó al ver a Tom con vestimentas diferentes, ayudando a arreglar una carreta con algunas cajas de madera y toneles, tal como lo hacía otro de los hombres del castillo en otra carreta, aunque esta llevaba algunos sacos con semillas. Tal parecía que estaba viendo una caravana de mercaderes disponiéndose a salir para la venta del día.

Thomas volteó hacia la ventana al sentir su mirada y sonrió en forma luminosa al encontrarlo ahí, observándolo. Dejando lo que hacía por un momento, lo saludó con un gesto de su mano y en seguida, se retiró del carromato. Chris volvió a la cama, pensando que iba hacia ahí.

Minutos más tarde, Tom abría la puerta, dando tres pequeños toques en ella para anunciarse.

—Hola, Christopher. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, por supuesto —indicó el aludido, observándolo. Le sonrió al tenerlo frente a sí, señalando su nueva vestimenta—. Os sienta bien la ropa normal. No creí veros sin vuestra armadura.

Tom rio levemente, acercándose a la cama.

—Yo tampoco creí que volvería a vestir ropas normales, amigo. Llevar la armadura por varios años causa costumbre. ¿Cómo os sentís?

—Adolorido, pero ya estoy bien. Gracias a vos.

—Os lo debía —ambos voltearon hacia la ventana al escuchar un breve alboroto en el patio.

—Vi mucho movimiento hace unos minutos. ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá abajo? —preguntó el convaleciente con curiosidad.

—Estamos preparando la caravana para ir por vuestra familia, Christopher.

Al escucharlo, Chris volteó bruscamente, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Thomas admiró el tono azul en su mirada, aunque descubrió en ella un dejo de desconcierto.

—¿Qué decís? ¿Irán por mi familia? ¿Cómo…?

—Oh, bueno. Hablé con Sir Robert, el dueño del castillo. Le solicité su ayuda para ir por ellos. Creímos pertinente hacerlo como una caravana de mercaderes que como soldados Templarios, puesto que no teníamos la certeza de que nos respetarían por ello —Chris se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia un gran ropero que estaba en una esquina de la habitación—. ¿Qué hacéis, Christopher?

—Busco mi ropa. Iré con vosotros.

—Ah, no. Vos tendréis que quedaros aquí.

—Es mi familia, Sir Thomas —lo confrontó el muchacho con un brillo fiero en su mirada, mientras seguía revolviendo mantas y otras cosas que encontró en el ropero—. Soy yo quien debo ir por ellos. ¿En dónde rayos dejaron mi ropa?

Tom lo siguió, tratando de llamar su atención de lo que hacía.

—Christopher, escuchad. No podéis ir, porque vuestra vida corre peligro.

—Lo sé. Creedme que no me importa. Debo ir con vosotros.

—No puedo dejar que os expongáis de forma tan absurda. Os quedaréis aquí, así que ya podéis dejar de buscar.

Chris se le acercó, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Se veía también muy molesto.

—Voy a ir, aunque deba hacerlo con esta ridícula ropa. No os interpongáis en mi camino.

 —¿Sois necio? —Thomas se molestó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras sostenía fijamente la vista en la del rubio—. No os dejaré ir. Haré que os encierren en las mazmorras si es necesario.

—¡No os atreveréis!

Varios golpes en la puerta los distrajeron de la discusión. Al voltear hacia ahí, Sir Robert y el médico los veían con una sonrisilla extraña. Sir Evans estaba en el corredor, serio y atento, como siempre, aunque vestido también con ropas vulgares.

—No quisiera interrumpir vuestra pelea conyugal, caballeros —dijo con un leve tono divertido, haciendo que los otros se sonrojaran—, pero debo avisaros que partimos en unos minutos, sir Thomas. 

Chris se abalanzó a la puerta, tratando de encontrar una opinión diferente.

—¡Señor, esperad! Iré con vosotros.

Robert lo vio, después a Thomas, y de inmediato volvió a verlo con expresión seria.

—Christopher, ¿cierto? Bien, escuchadme, joven amigo. Sir Thomas nos ha explicado vuestra situación, y si os ha dicho que no podéis ir, es porque no podéis ir. Vuestra presencia nos expondría a un gran riesgo y a vuestra familia también.

—Pero yo…

—No, no he terminado. Vos sois bastante reconocido en la ciudad, así que sólo iremos nosotros. De esa forma, actuando como comerciantes normales será más fácil llegar hasta vuestra familia, ocultarla y sacarla de Jerusalén sin que nadie se percate de ello. Si os empeñáis en ir, arruinareis nuestros planes y tal vez no podamos conseguir una buena oportunidad para rescatarlos.

Chris guardó silencio, pensando en ello. Tenía mucho sentido lo que ese hombre decía, así que tuvo que aceptarlo.

—Lamento haberlo planeado de esta forma, Christopher, pero es la mejor opción que tenéis —Thomas se paró a su lado, ya sin su expresión de enfado. Por el contrario, puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que el muchacho volteara con él.

—Entiendo —aceptó este al fin, aunque dolido por esa decisión de dejarlo fuera del plan.   

—Debemos irnos, caballeros —volvió a anunciar sir Robert—. La ciudad queda a un par de días de aquí con las carretas cargadas. Sir Thomas, esperaremos por vos allá abajo. Christopher, os veremos a nuestro regreso.

Dicho esto, los tres hombres se retiraron, dejándolos a ellos solos por un momento.

—Chris —llamó Thomas con voz queda, tal como si estuviese pidiendo disculpas—. Volveré con vuestra familia a salvo. Os lo prometo.

Y antes de que lograra salir, Chris lo detuvo.

—Sir Thomas —se le acercó, estrechándolo en un abrazo de agradecimiento. Tom se petrificó ante ese gesto inesperado, más al fin, correspondió, recargándose brevemente en el hombro del muchacho, cerrando los ojos para grabarlo con fuego en su alma—. Volved a salvo. Os estaré esperando.

—Así lo haré, Christopher. Rogad al cielo que todo sea favorable.

Separarse de ese abrazo fue la batalla más encarnizada que Tom libró en toda su vida. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, la mirada esperanzada y la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Chris mitigó el frío interno que siempre lo aquejaba.

Poco después, la caravana salía del castillo, seguido por los dos soldados que acompañaban a Thomas, así como todos los hombres y mujeres de confianza de Sir Robert. Tom volteó una última vez hacia el castillo, descubriendo la anhelante mirada de Chris que los seguía, apostado en la ventana de la habitación.

 

 

 

    — 2 —

 

**Ciudad de Jerusalén.**

**Finales del otoño de 1191, Año del Señor.**

 

Dos días más tarde, la caravana de mercaderes del castillo Stark arribó a Jerusalén sin contratiempos. No fue muy difícil encontrar a la familia de Christopher, puesto que su padre había sido un hombre muy apreciado, además de respetado, dentro de la comunidad cristiana. Por otra parte, cuando Thomas se topó con Liam, el hermano menor de Christopher, estuvo a punto de reñirlo por haber hecho caso omiso de sus indicaciones. Se detuvo a tiempo, al ver entre el parecido filial, las grandes diferencias entre ellos.

Sir Robert y Lady Scarlet contactaron a la madre de Chris y después de convencerla de que debían hablar con ella lejos de cualquier oído indiscreto, pudieron tener acceso a la modesta casa que habitaban.

Thomas, Sir Robert y Lady Scarlet, escoltados por Sir Evans, fueron quienes hablaron con ella, reunidos poco después en una habitación de la casa. Liam abrazaba a su madre.

—Creímos que algo grave le había ocurrido cuando vimos que el Sultán volvió, y él no apareció.

—Vuestro hijo se encuentra a salvo, señora —comentó Lady Scarlet mientras le sujetaba una mano, sonriéndole con indulgencia—. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas venir por vosotros, mas por el momento, eso es imposible.

—Lo sé —dijo la mujer, aun sin poder quitarse la melancolía que empañaba sus ojos—. Los consejeros de Saladino rondan nuestra casa continuamente, buscándolo. He pasado muchos días temiendo por su vida, así como lo que el sultán decida hacer con nosotros.

—No debéis temer más, señora mía —aseguró Sir Thomas con bastante seguridad—. Os sacaremos de la ciudad y os llevaremos a lugar seguro, lejos de las nefastas decisiones de esos infieles.

—¿Cómo harán eso? —Preguntó entonces el muchacho, un tanto incrédulo de sus palabras—. La guardia del Sultán ha apostado centinelas en todas las calles y salidas de la ciudad. Salir de aquí sin ser detectados es casi una empresa imposible.

—Ah, jovencito —Sir Robert fue quien respondió a sus dudas—. A lo largo de mi vida, he descubierto que mucho se logra moviendo las influencias necesarias. Con los medios suficientes, quiero decir. Y como yo poseo los medios suficientes, puedo encontrar esas influencias. No os preocupéis por eso.

—Debéis prepararos para irnos lo más pronto posible —terció Sir Evans, apresurando a los demás para empezar con lo planeado—. Lady Scarlet se quedará con vosotros para auxiliaros en lo que sea necesario.

Con esto, los tres hombres salieron de la vivienda. Thomas fue el último en hacerlo, aprovechando para hablar un poco más con la madre de Christopher. Ambos caminaron hacia el exterior y antes de irse, Tom le sujetó ambas manos en un gesto de apoyo.

—Sé que han pasado tiempos difíciles, pero eso pronto quedará atrás. Volveréis a estar reunidos y a salvo.

—Espero eso con todas mis fuerzas, noble señor. Al ser arrebatados mi esposo y padre de mis hijos, así como nuestra fe, supe que Nuestro Señor no nos dejaría desamparados. Christopher no confía en ello, más yo sabía que vendrían a ayudarnos.

Tom sonrió y en un gesto de respeto, besó el dorso de la mano de la mujer.

—Vuestro hijo es un gran hombre. Pronto lo veréis y podréis hablar con él.

Hecho esto, se despidió de ella y fue tras los otros dos, quienes ya le llevaban varios metros de ventaja. Al alcanzarlos, escuchó la conversación que sostenían.

—Se ha dicho que el hermano del sultán ha hecho muy buena amistad con el rey Ricardo. No ha dejado la ciudad de Jaffa desde hace una semana.

—Chris, debo recordaros que no es extraño el que dos hombres tengan un espíritu afín. No es algo que ha ocurrido ahora, como hecho aislado. Hay muchos combatientes, grandes hombres, enemigos entre sí por fines políticos, que en lo personal eran grandes amigos.

—¿Creéis que esto podría ayudarnos en la cruzada?

—Disculpad, señores —interrumpió Tom, interesado en el tema—. No pude evitar vuestra charla, y entrometiéndome un poco, podría apostar a que el Rey Ricardo hará lo posible para que esta Cruzada sea llevadera. De hecho, no me sorprende escuchar lo de su nuevo amigo musulmán.

—Oh, sir Thomas. Cierto, no es de sorprender —afirmó Robert con expresión ausente—. Ambos son hombres inteligentes y saben a la perfección que una guerra como la que han llevado, indirectamente en el caso del Emir Al Adin, es considerablemente más costosa que benéfica. No creo que nuestra Iglesia tenga los suficientes medios para conservar los territorios conquistados en forma permanente.

—Sir Robert, no digáis blasfemias.

—No son blasfemias, Chris —refutó el comerciante con sorna, volviendo su vista a sus acompañantes—. Lo que no entiendo aún es el porqué vos no deseáis abrir los ojos ante la realidad. Deberíais entender que la institución… ehr, digo, la Iglesia sólo es eso: una institución, una empresa, y que lo único que le interesa son sus inversiones, no sus activos desechables.

El leve bufido de molestia del capitán le arrancó una media sonrisa a Tom. Al parecer, el grupo de Sir Robert sostenía una gran variedad de opiniones y aun así, permanecían juntos. Era algo admirable.

—Concuerdo con vuestra opinión —secundó el Templario—. Incluso me atrevo a deciros que Jerusalén parece una empresa difícil. El mismo Rey Ricardo me lo comentó hace días. Tal vez la estancia de la Iglesia no sea prolongada hasta el fin de los tiempos, Sir Evans.

—Señores, no voy a escuchar semejantes herejías —sir Evans cortó la conversación de golpe, adelantándose con enfado. Sir Robert volteó con Thomas y con un gracioso encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa culpable, se adelantó también, alcanzándolo con un poco de dificultad. Tom vio cuando le sujetó un brazo, haciendo con eso que aminorara la prisa en sus pasos y empezara a hablar, al principio con enfado, aunque éste aminoraba poco a poco. Se quedó tras ellos varios pasos, observando esa extraña relación que parecían llevar esos dos y no pudo evitar un leve pinchazo de envidia.      

De pronto deseó tener algo así con Chris, porque sospechaba que no podría aspirar a más.

Suspiró, quitando ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se enfocó en repasar el plan que habían hecho para que nada pudiese salir mal.

 

 

   — 3 —

 

**A pocos metros de la Puerta Dorada.**

**Ciudad de Jerusalén. Esa misma tarde.**

 

 

Jeremy se había quedado junto a los carromatos que llevaran, ahora cargados con distintos materiales, haciendo guardia y estudiando el movimiento de los centinelas alrededor de las puertas.

Su expresión mostraba una leve preocupación, pues había observado que las patrullas pasaban continuamente y detenían a todos los que intentaban salir de la ciudad, esculcando cada carreta y cargamento antes de darles el paso libre. Eso lo hizo revisar el compartimiento en el que llevaban las armas, por si se veían en la necesidad de utilizarlas.

Por su parte, logrando toda una maniobra de camuflaje y distracción en los alrededores de la casa para evadir a los hombres que rondaban el lugar, Lady Scarlet y Thomas lograron sacar a la madre y al hermano de Chris sin que los descubrieran, envueltos en grandes tapetes, como si se tratara sólo de mercadería. Lo que no imaginaron, fue que una mujer vecina daría la alarma en cuanto ellos se alejaron, creyendo que habían librado el primer obstáculo.

Al llegar al punto de reunión acordado, procedieron al siguiente paso: se cambiaron de ropas, alistaron los corceles y cada uno tomó su arma. Entonces, el grupo se separó.

Cuatro jinetes se dirigieron hacia la Puerta Dorada, dispuestos a traspasar el retén que los soldados mantenían en ella. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar la voz de arranque entre ellos, una partida de soldados los trató de interceptar.

—¡Alto! ¡En nombre del Sultán Saladino, deteneos!

Sir Evans y Sir Thomas, quienes flanqueaban a los otros dos jinetes —a todas luces, una mujer y un muchacho, por su aspecto y vestimentas—, voltearon hacia la patrulla y en seguida, cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

Azuzaron sus caballos, haciendo que los otros dos jinetes los imitaran, dando inicio a una caótica persecución a pocos metros de la puerta. Diestramente, los dos soldados templarios se abrieron paso a fuerza de golpes de espada y empuje de bestias, logrando saltarse el retén. Algunos de los sarracenos de la patrulla que iban a caballo salieron tras ellos, preparando sus armas, al tiempo que los arqueros de la parte alta de la Puerta se preparaban.

—¡Sir Thomas! —Gritó el Capitán al voltear hacia atrás para medir sus posibilidades—. ¡Cubríos! ¡Van a disparar las saetas!

No bien acababa de decirlo, cuando varias flechas los pasaron por los lados y el frente. Ante eso, apuraron a sus cabalgaduras.

Sin embargo, los corceles de los sarracenos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de carreras y en poco tiempo les dieron alcance. Thomas se volvió entonces, dispuesto a conseguir tiempo para que los otros lograran escapar. Sir Evans volvió también al ver lo que el templario hacía, mientras los otros dos jinetes se detenían varios metros adelante.

Tres de los soldados musulmanes se le emparejaron y sin darle tiempo, atacaron con espada en mano, sin bajar de los caballos. Thomas se las ingenió para tumbar a uno con un golpe sorpresivo del mango de su espada en pleno rostro, dado con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se cubría del ataque de otro de ellos. En un momento en que se retiró para asestar un golpe de espada para repeler a otro de los jinetes, sintió un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo, mas no dejó de presentar batalla hasta que logró derribarlo. Entonces se bajó de su montura y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se enfrascó en una cruenta y breve pelea con los dos sarracenos que habían perdido sus caballos. Sir Evans lo vio fascinado antes de bajar de su cabalgadura para auxiliarlo, interponiéndose con escudo en mano entre Sir Thomas y un alto y misterioso arquero que había logrado acertar una saeta contra el Templario.

A pesar de la herida, sus movimientos continuaban fluidos y certeros, extraordinariamente llenos de fuerza, y sus reflejos lo hacían aún más mortífero.

Entonces, tuvo que dejar de observarlo e intervenir cuando otro de los jinetes sarracenos se acercaba, dispuesto a asestar un golpe de espada traicionero. Al igual que Sir Jeremy, quien había echado mano de su arco para abatir a quien los acechaba desde la mira de una ballesta. La mujer volvió también, descubriéndose la roja cabellera al tiempo que dos filosas dagas brillaban en sus manos delicadas antes de ser arrojadas contra otro de los jinetes.

Los cuatro al fin se vieron libres de sus perseguidores, separados unos de otros en el desierto valle en el que se habían detenido, lejos de la muralla de la ciudad, aunque suficientemente cerca como para ser vistos desde las torres. 

—Bien, creo que con eso les hemos dado una buena ventaja —comentó sir Evans, volviendo su espada a la vaina, mientras observaba el camino principal hacia la Puerta Dorada, de la que salían varios jinetes hacia donde se encontraban—. Debemos perdernos de los guardias. Van a tratar de detenernos otra vez.

—Sí… esa sería… una buena idea —respondió Thomas con un fuerte jadeo entre sus palabras. Al voltear a verlo, tanto sir Evans como Lady Scarlet pudieron ver que se retiraba una mano de la parte baja de su costado izquierdo, totalmente ensangrentada. Sobresalía de entre los ropajes, una parte descubierta de la armadura y justo en el límite de la misma, la punta de una saeta manchada también con su sangre.

Ella se acercó de prisa, justo cuando Sir Evans lograba alcanzarlo antes de que cayera al suelo de rodillas, vencido por el dolor después de que la descarga de adrenalina disminuyera. Ambos lo ayudaron a permanecer de pie mientras Jeremy llegaba con ellos, llevando los caballos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Está herido. Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a la fortaleza Stark.

Sin perder tiempo, lo hicieron subir a uno de los caballos, ayudándole a sostenerse. Hecho esto, los otros jinetes tomaron sus cabalgaduras y sin pérdida de tiempo, se dirigieron hacia el castillo, cuidando en todo momento al Templario herido. El arquero de las torres los observaba sin moverse de su lugar, reconociendo el camino por el que se alejaban.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, sin nadie que los persiguiera, tres carretas se reunían en una pequeña caravana, avanzando sin problemas por el camino principal hacia el mismo lugar, la fortaleza Stark. En ellas, Sir Robert hablaba jovialmente con la mujer y el joven que, momentos antes, permanecieran ocultos dentro de dos enormes jarrones de aceite, por supuesto, vacíos.

Habían logrado lo que, según el acaudalado comerciante les había dicho, era el mejor escape planificado por ellos.


	7. Sexta Parte

    — 4 —

 

**Castillo Stark**

**Amanecer del segundo día del escape de Jerusalén.**

 

La travesía había sido difícil, especialmente porque la fiebre atacó casi de inmediato a Sir Thomas. Eso había minado sus fuerzas y su resistencia, aunado a la pérdida de sangre y el dolor casi paralizante de la herida, además de las horas de cabalgata que pasaron sin descanso, debido a su negativa para detenerse y llegar lo antes posible.

Jeremy fue el primero que llegó, buscando apresurado al médico del castillo. Cuando éste llegó al patio principal, Sir Evans y Lady Scarlet bajaban del caballo a un desfallecido Thomas con bastante  esfuerzo.

Chris, quien había pasado esos días desesperado y paseando por los patios y corredores de la fortaleza, al enterarse de la llegada de los cuatro jinetes, se apresuró a ir a su encuentro. Llegó justo a tiempo para auxiliar a los otros dos a sostener al herido y llevarlo a uno de los aposentos de la fortaleza. Thomas le sonrió débilmente al verlo a su lado, sosteniéndolo con todo el cuidado que podía.

—Chris… T-tengo noticias… que daros…

—No habléis ahora, sir Thomas. Es más importante que no os esforcéis. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Lady Scarlet caminaba detrás de ellos, hablando con el médico. La herida se veía mucho más grave, y empezaba a dar muestras de infección por no haberla atendido adecuadamente en esas horas de cabalgata.

Lo recostaron en la cama, e inmediatamente, entre Chris y sir Evans procedieron a quitarle la parte de la armadura que aun llevaba puesta, así como algunas de sus ropas, todas empapadas por la sustancia que la herida supuraba, y manchadas con sangre coagulada.

El médico los hizo salir, y en seguida se dedicó a revisar y tratar la herida y las posibles consecuencias de ella en lo que alcanzaba a ver superficialmente.

—Bien, señor caballero. Confiad en mí, que no por nada me han insultado de buena manera por ser alquimista —le dijo al herido, tratando de tranquilizarlo conforme preparaba sus instrumentos de trabajo. Thomas sólo asintió, permitiéndose descansar de esa jornada dolorosa y agotadora, pensando en que había vuelto, y Chris lo esperaba.

De esa forma, cayó en la inconsciencia, dejando que el médico hiciera su labor.

 

 

**Castillo Stark**

**Anochecer del segundo día del escape de Jerusalén.**

 

—¡Eh, los del castillo! —gritó estentóreamente sir Robert cuando ingresaban al patio principal, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar, incluso adentro de varios de los edificios—. ¿Así de ingratos sois, que recibís a su señor sin fiestas ni celebraciones? ¡Debería azotaros a todos! Empezando por vos, sir Evans —comentó con una sonrisilla pícara mientras su oficial sujetaba al caballo guía de la carreta.

Por supuesto, Sir Evans había permanecido en guardia todo ese tiempo y había sido el primero en recibirlos, antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta de la enorme muralla que circundaba la propiedad. Le lanzó una mirada de enojo y no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Lady Scarlet se acercó también, observando divertida a ambos hombres y el desconcierto de la mujer a la que habían rescatado. Claro que Sir Robert había fanfarroneado con ellos durante todo el trayecto, incluso mientras acamparon para pasar la noche, hablándoles de cómo su guardia personal era muy efectiva y que le tenían una enorme lealtad, con ciertos descalabros, por supuesto.

Christopher salió en esos momentos y al ver a su familia, corrió hacia ellos, cerciorándose que realmente estaban ahí; Liam y su madre estaban ahora a salvo de la amenaza de la esclavitud, con la certeza de que los protegerían de los hombres de Saladino.

Los tres se abrazaron efusivamente, a la vista de todos los habitantes del castillo.

—Bien, sir Evans. Creo que ahora podréis comprender lo que sir Thomas defendía —Sir Robert le lanzó una nada discreta mirada a Sir Evans y este sólo asintió, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Claro que lo entendía. Ver a la familia reunida, felices de saber que estaban bien y a salvo, valía cualquier precio. No pudo evitar un silencioso suspiro al pensar que él no volvería a vivir eso. No después de esa cruenta batalla en la que había perdido la mitad de su vida…

Lady Scarlet se acercó al Capitán, consternada al percibir la melancolía que lo invadía. Evans volteó con ella por un momento al sentir que sujetaba su antebrazo por un momento, en un gesto de apoyo. Una brevísima y triste sonrisa afloró a sus labios, antes de hacer un leve movimiento agradecido y retirarse del lugar en silencio. Nadie más lo notó, porque no se trataba de él.

Ahora sólo hacía falta saber qué ocurriría con sir Thomas, el autor de esa feliz reunión.

 

 

—5—

 

**Castillo Stark**

**Inicio del invierno en Tierra Santa.**

 

Sir Thomas despertó totalmente desorientado, con el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando en el marco de la ventana abierta. No reconoció el momento del día en el que se encontraba, puesto que el clima gris y frío no le daba ninguna pista.

Volteó primero hacia la derecha, tratando de encontrar a alguien a su lado. Entonces, volvió el rostro hacia la izquierda, sin suerte. Estaba solo en esa habitación y se sentía sumamente debilitado y perdido. Hasta que la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido y Chris entró llevando una charola con algunas vasijas, jarras y toscos vasos hechos de madera. El médico lo seguía.

—Pues no podría deciros si quedará como nuevo, pero al menos la fiebre ya lo ha abandonado. La infección no hizo más daños, os lo puedo asegurar.

—Es un gran alivio escucharlo, sir Banner. Agradezco mucho el que os hayáis esforzado para lograr su mejoría —entonces, al llegar junto al lecho del Templario, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba despierto y que les sonreía débilmente—. Oh, sir Thomas…

—Buen día, Christopher, doctor.

—Bien, yo diría que esto es más que un buen augurio —comentó el galeno mientras levantaba las mantas a la altura de la herida y tocaba con brusquedad la zona, arrancando un leve gemido al convaleciente. Chris lo veía con cierta pena—. Vuestra mejoría es considerable, dadas las circunstancias.

—Ouuh, por…  doctor, ¿es necesss… ugh… necesario que lastiméis para reafirmarlo?

—Mmmmmno, pero sí para que os espabiléis. Que han sido tres días de estar durmiendo y no recomiendo más —dicho esto, retiró el burdo vendaje y aplicó un seboso ungüento en la herida, haciendo que Thomas soltara el aire entre los dientes apretados ante el trato del galeno, quien siguió hablando despreocupado y alegre—. Christopher os ayudará, así que no debéis preocuparos.

Thomas lo observó extrañado. —¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?

—Pues a levantaros de aquí, señor. Hala, que debéis hacer el esfuerzo por moveros y comer algo.

Chris se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con disculpa. Thomas no tuvo más remedio que asentir también con una sonrisa que fingía resignación. Porque pensó que no había nada mejor que tener al joven como su cuidador personal.

Por su parte, Chris estaba más que dispuesto. Todo en agradecimiento por haber rescatado a lo que quedaba de su familia. Ya no se preocuparía de ninguna amenaza que pudiese cernirse sobre ellos.

En cuanto el doctor se retiró del lecho, el muchacho se acercó, ayudando al convaleciente a incorporarse sobre la cama; diligente, acomodó un par de almohadones en su espalda y lo auxilió para que se recargara en ellos, quedando sentado para poder comer.

—Bien, quedáis en buenas manos —comentó el galeno con tono jocoso antes de salir de la habitación—. Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender con sir Robert. Cuidadlo bien, Christopher. No queremos que el Rey Ricardo nos lo cobre cuando venga por aquí.

—No os preocupéis. Lo cuidaré lo mejor que pueda.

Con una rara sonrisa pícara en su rostro al escuchar al muchacho, el médico se retiró. Chris entonces acercó la charola y se dispuso a alimentar a Thomas. Este lo observaba entre curioso y complacido.

Sin prestar mucha atención al leve dolor que sentía en su costado, carraspeó un poco, disponiéndose a sostener una amena conversación. Extrañaba hacerlo, como cuando Corazón de León lo enviaba como embajador al campamento árabe.

—Así que seréis mi cuidador.

Sonrió al ver que las mejillas del joven se teñían levemente ante su afirmación.

—Bueno… podría decirse de esa forma. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estaréis bien, sir Thomas.

—Podéis llamarme sólo Tom —le dijo, al tiempo que Chris le acercaba uno de los tazones y sacaba de él una burda cuchara de madera con vegetales, acercándosela a la altura de su boca, provocando una agradable revolución en su estómago—. Eso huele muy bien.

—Es un caldo de gallina, s… Tom. Mi madre lo cocinó especialmente para vos.

Tom alcanzó el tazón con ambas manos, apresando la de Chris como si fuese algo accidental, y dejó que el joven le acercara la cuchara a la boca. Este se sonrojó aún más, aunque no intentó retirarse. Después de probar el caldo, el convaleciente cerró los ojos, haciendo un leve gemido placentero al degustarlo.

—Está delicioso. Agradeced a vuestra madre por tan maravilloso platillo.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, retirando su mano del tazón cuando Thomas lo dejó libre. —Ella es una excelente cocinera. Por otra parte, es una forma de agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por nosotros—Tom lo observó cortar un pedazo de la hogaza de pan que llevara y al ofrecérsela, sus miradas se encontraron—. Os debemos nuestra libertad. Mi vida no alcanzaría para pagaros esto que habéis hecho.

—Era mi obligación —tomó el trozo de pan y continuó—. La Iglesia estaba en deuda por lo ocurrido con vuestro padre, y los votos que forjamos al servicio del rey Ricardo no me permitieron quedarme de brazos cruzados ante vuestra situación. Además, yo prometí que os protegería y por poco y fallo a esa promesa.

—Pero, si… Tom. No éramos la única familia en esas condiciones. Todos los cristianos dentro de la ciudad de Jerusalén están con la misma zozobra, con la amenaza de la esclavitud sobre sus hombros y el temor de las decisiones de sus captores corroyéndolos lentamente. ¿Por qué sólo os habéis arriesgado por mi familia y por mí?

Thomas no escondió la sorpresa que esa pregunta le había causado.

—Lo hice porque sois mi amigo y yo no acostumbro dejar a mis amigos en dificultades —bajó el tazón y el pan hasta su regazo, tratando de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas—. Veo que estáis intranquilo. ¿Qué ocurre, Christopher?  

El muchacho bajó la vista y tartamudeó antes de responderle.

—Oh… es que… Sir Evans me hizo esa misma pregunta y no supe qué responderle.

Thomas resopló, enfadado. Evans y su exagerado sentido del deber.

—Chris, amigo mío; escuchadme. Sir Evans puede ser un gran capitán en batalla, o un excelente guardián de los intereses de su señor dentro del castillo, pero no tiene ningún derecho para meterse en vuestros asuntos, ni en los míos. No os dejéis intimidar por él.

—Pero…

—Estáis bajo mi protección y eso os garantiza que el mismo rey de Inglaterra vela por vuestra seguridad. Si no deseáis responder a sus preguntas, ignoradlo.

Chris se mordió el labio inferior. Tom tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no echársele encima. De hecho, no podía, más eso no mató el deseo de hacerlo. Fingió normalidad, volviendo su atención al tazón de caldo, tomando otro trago del mismo.

—Mmmmmmm, creo que solicitaré a vuestra madre que me prepare un enorme filete para esta noche. Si el caldo de gallina es delicioso, imagino que algo más elaborado debe ser exquisito.

Chris sonrió, observándolo comer.

Se enfrascaron en una charla superficial, Chris hablándole de su niñez entre los muros de la ciudad, describiéndole algunas de las costumbres mezcladas y extrañas para los europeos, pero muy familiares para aquellos que habían pasado toda su vida en un lugar en el que convergían un sinnúmero de culturas.

Tom no perdía detalle de ello, sus verdes ojos fijos en Chris, admirándolo en cada gesto, en su enorme y espontánea sonrisa, en su todavía inocente manera de pensar, a pesar de los acontecimientos calamitosos que le habían tocado vivir en los últimos años. 

Hasta que el cansancio por la inactividad lo molestó un poco. Entregándole la escudilla vacía a Chris, decidió tomar la indicación del médico en ese mismo rato.

—Bien, creo que después de esto, tendré que levantarme de la cama para dar un pequeño paseo.

—Os acompañaré —respondió solícito el rubio joven, levantándose de la silla para hacerle espacio a Tom, para que este pudiese encontrar un buen punto de apoyo para sentarse hacia un lado y ponerse de pie. En el proceso, Chris logró ver algunas cicatrices en su muslo derecho, cuando la enorme camisola quedó atrapada con la manta, subiendo de manera indiscreta. Tom se apresuró a bajar la prenda, ocultando las marcas de su piel—. ¿Heridas de guerra?

—Así es, Christopher —el caballero le sonrió con un leve gesto irónico, asintiendo con un cabeceo; evadiendo el tema, le señaló una bata al final del lecho—.  ¿Podéis alcanzarme esa prenda, por favor?

Mientras el muchacho cumplía con su pedido, Thomas borró su sonrisa. No le mentía; eran heridas de una guerra sumamente personal. Y lo peor del asunto era que, sin importar cuánto peleara, cuánto se mantuviese en guardia, cuánto se esforzara, el hecho era que la estaba perdiendo.

 

 

—6—

 

**Castillo Stark**

**Invierno en Tierra Santa. 1191, Año del Señor.**

 

Varios días se sucedieron, mostrando la recuperación casi total del caballero Templario bajo los cuidados del médico del castillo, así como las atenciones de Chris y su madre.

Thomas aún continuaba convaleciendo dentro de la habitación, aunque en breves ocasiones salía de la misma, siempre acompañado por Christopher para ejercitarse y recuperar un poco de su fortaleza perdida. La mejoría por supuesto, era notoria.

Por otra parte, había llegado la noticia de la extraña decisión del Rey Ricardo, de que su hermana contraería nupcias con el Emir Al Adín, hermano del sultán Saladino, para tratar de entablar una alianza entre ambas culturas y religiones.

Sin embargo, eso era motivo de especulación entre todos los miembros de la corte del castillo Stark. Sir Evans, por supuesto, parecía sumamente contrariado y desconcertado a partes iguales; casi a diario se le veía entrenar de manera ardua, a veces antes del amanecer, desquitando esa desazón en los instrumentos y los maniquís con los que practicaban, aunque a veces Sir Robert se le unía, terminando por lo general en una larga conversación entre ambos, sentados en una de las bardas bajas del patio que fungían como separaciones entre áreas. Tom los había visto desde la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba y con incierta sorpresa creyó ver, en un par de ocasiones, que Sir Robert prodigaba una discreta caricia a su Capitán, un beso ligero dado en los labios, aunque no hubiese respuesta alguna por parte del otro hombre, ni en aceptación o rechazo.

Esa mañana fue una de esas ocasiones y Sir Robert lo había descubierto espiándolos. Sin embargo, no se amedrentó. Por el contrario, con una levísima sonrisa traviesa en su mirada, había repetido la caricia, aunque esta vez con un poco más de atrevimiento.

Thomas entonces comprendió.

Cuando días atrás Sir Evans había preguntado a Christopher por su preferencia hacia él, no lo había hecho con el afán de vituperarlo o de discriminarlo siquiera. Había sentido una genuina curiosidad, ocasionada por su sentimiento de culpa por tener también una singular forma de pensar y sentir. Especialmente, si se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

Sonrió indulgente, retirándose de la ventana para darles privacidad y volvió a la cama, pensativo.

Porque ahora que conocía a estas personas, ahora que tenía un trato cercano con gente de mentalidades y formas de pensar tan distintos entre sí, su propio panorama estaba cambiando. Tal vez, se dijo, la Iglesia exageraba. Porque no era posible que se hablara tanto de indulgencias y posibilidades y _salvación_ , y en contraparte, se condenara sin más a los hombres por el sólo hecho de amar a alguien. Era una gran contraposición a sus propios principios.

Tal vez, pensó, tenía una oportunidad...

Leves toques en la puerta de la habitación lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Sonrió otra vez al momento en que dio permiso para que el recién llegado entrara, y esperó feliz que Christopher apareciera por la puerta, dispuesto a mimarlo, llevando el desayuno.

—Ah, Christopher. Como todos los días, alegráis mi mañana con vuestra presencia.

El muchacho rió bajito, divertido por sus palabras.

—No exageréis. Además, hay algunas cosas que deseo hablar con vos.

Tom elevó una ceja, interesado.

—Oh, ya veo —observó al muchacho mientras éste dejaba la charola en una de las mesitas de un lado y alcanzó la escudilla que le tendió—. Pues estoy a vuestras órdenes. ¿De qué deseáis hablar?

—Primero, el desayuno. Hala, bebed. Os fortalecerá.

—De acuerdo. ¿Vos...?

Chris bufó un poco, sentándose en la silla a un lado de la cama. —Mi madre nos obliga a tomar un batido horroroso al romper el alba. Así que no os preocupéis.

—¿En verdad? —Thomas sonrió divertido, a lo que Chris le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

—No cantéis victoria, Tom. En cuanto pueda, ella os obligará a tomarlo también. Dice que es el alimento familiar.

Por breves segundos, Thomas quedó en silencio al escucharlo. Chris y su familia empezaban a pensar en él como parte de ellos. Como parte de su familia. Su sonrisa se tornó cálida.

—Oh, entonces trataré de estar preparado para cuando eso ocurra.

Sin agregar más, bebió con avidez del tazón que sostenía, saboreando el cereal cocido en leche de cabra y endulzado con miel. Se sintió muy afortunado de contar con estas pequeñas indulgencias.

Al terminar, instó otra vez al muchacho para iniciar con la conversación.

—Bien, estoy listo. ¿De qué deseabais hablar, Chris?

El aludido cambió su expresión sonriente a una más seria y trató de mantener sus pensamientos coherentes.

—Eh... bien, sí. Anoche, durante la cena en el salón principal, escuché algunos comentarios acerca de lo que está ocurriendo con las legiones inglesas. Vos sabéis que el plan del rey Ricardo no ha funcionado y eso lo deja justo en el punto en que debe llevar a cabo la reconquista de Jerusalén por la fuerza —se mordió el labio inferior, inquieto, antes de proseguir—. Si eso ocurre, ¿os volveréis a vuestro antiguo puesto?

Thomas lo observó serio, considerando eso.

—Es lo más probable, Chris. Soy parte del ejército de Caballeros Templarios, uno de los Capitanes principales. Juré con mi vida servir en tiempos de batalla a Dios y al Rey. Es mi deber, así que tendré que cumplirlo cuando llegue el tiempo.

—Pero aún no os habéis recuperado por completo...

—He sufrido heridas mucho más graves que esta y aun así, debí asistir al campo de batalla y dirigir los ejércitos.

—Significa que os iréis y volveréis a pelear. ¿Y si resultáis herido nuevamente? ¿Quién cuidará de vos entonces? No os encontráis en condiciones para participar en alguna batalla, o para confrontar nuevas heridas. Y yo no quiero pensar en que estaréis en peligro por una causa que veo perdida. No podría vivir con eso…

—Oh, Chris. ¿Estáis tratando de hacerme desertar? —preguntó sin evitar una triste sonrisa.

Hemswort fijó sus azules ojos en los de él, sin abandonar la expresión de grave seriedad que mostraba su rostro.

—Voy a intentarlo, sir Thomas, hasta que lo logre. No voy a dejaros volver a la batalla. Ya perdí a un padre en esta guerra absurda; estuve a punto de perder a mi familia y no voy a arriesgarme a perderos. No a vos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Thomas desapareció al escucharlo. Christopher estaba tratando de detenerlo, estaba arriesgándose a una situación muy delicada, ¿ _por él_?

—Christopher, no os comprendo…

—El día que llegaron de Jerusalén, yo estuve presente en el momento en que fuisteis despojado de vuestra armadura para tratar vuestras heridas. Sir Banner comentó algo acerca de las que encontró en vuestro muslo derecho, además de vuestra espalda.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que os ha dicho?

Esta vez, Chris bajó un poco la cabeza, evitando su mirada. No despegó la vista de la charola de alimentos ante él.

—Cuando pregunté qué tipo de arma pudo haberos causado esas heridas, sir Banner me respondió que no había sido ningún arma hecha por los sarracenos y que probablemente vos las provocasteis. Que es vuestra forma de hacer penitencia por amar a alguien, en lugar de vuestra causa.

—Son heridas de batallas personales —dijo con expresión un tanto sombría—. Es la manera en que erradicamos la tentación del pecado de nuestras mentes. Os aseguro que no hay nada de lo que debáis preocuparos.

—¡Pero es absurdo! No entiendo cómo es que vosotros mismos se causen daño, todo por agradar a hombres que os obligan a hacer votos tan crueles y difíciles de cumplir. Y si vos habéis dejado a alguien por cumplir tales votos, no puedo permitir que se os arrebate ese sueño.

—Christopher, no he dejado a nadie atrás. Por otra parte, esto lo hice por mi voluntad —al oírlo, el muchacho encontró su mirada. Por un momento se sintió impotente al ver la enorme tristeza que envolvía sus expresivos ojos verdes—. Recurrí al cilicio cuando os conocí, para evitar que la tentación… que mi tentación y mi pecado, pudiesen alcanzaros. Porque mi carne es débil y mis sueños de pronto se convirtieron en mis enemigos al desbocarse hacia conductas reprobables. 

Chris frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba. Sir Robert le había hecho algunas bromas bochornosas al respecto y aunque en su momento no les había dado importancia, ahora tenía otra perspectiva con lo que había ocurrido. Y no sólo de ese momento, sino todo el tiempo, desde que se habían conocido.

—N-no comprendo. ¿Queréis decir que…? —Preguntó al fin, temeroso de su respuesta—. ¿Qué es lo que soñabais, señor?

—Christopher, no me cuestiones eso, por el cielo.

—¿Vuestros sueños se trataban de mí? —El Templario sostuvo el aliento por segundos eternos, debatiéndose entre contestar a su pregunta o pedirle que lo dejase solo y no avivase el deseo que lo consumía. Aunque no pudo decidir, puesto que el joven volvió a hablar, alcanzando su mano, sujetándola con fuerza. No pensaba detenerse. No ahora que lo sabía—. Señor, si es así, no debéis sentiros mal por ello. Yo… desde esos momentos que pasábamos juntos en el campamento de Saladino, he soñado también con vos…

Al escucharlo, Thomas buscó su mirada, sorprendido. Un espeso silencio se instaló entre ellos, envolviéndolos en un incómodo sentimiento.

Chris lo soltó, alcanzando la escudilla vacía mientras se retiraba un par de pasos del lecho, sonrojado en forma considerable. Sin decir más, salió de la habitación, dejando a Sir Thomas totalmente consternado.


End file.
